An Unknown Inuyasha
by lost-little-girl
Summary: Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha living in one two story house TOGETHER?! Now I gotta see this!! Please review!
1. An unknown Inuyasha

Kelly1: Okay this is my first fanfic so please don't hurt me if its bad! Oh yea, and my more sarcastic half does make one or two appearances. Just ignore it.  
  
Kelly2: YOU CANT IGNORE ME!! I SHALL BE HEARD!  
  
The unknown Inuyasha  
  
The school was crowded and Kagome had a hard time pushing through the crowd and breathing at the same time. She pulled Sango behind her, gulping the heavy air coughing on the dust hanging in the air. "We are so dead!" Kagome yelled over the crowd of people, making traffic even worse in the tiny corridor. The hallway was completely clogged with people a few feet away. People were grouping by the bulletin board looking for grades, summer jobs, anything they could before the school year came to an end. Sango brushed up against Miroku. "Soooorrryyyy Miiiirrroookkkkuuu!" she hollered down the hall as Kagome pulled her past clumps of people. She loosened her grip when they came to a cross hall. They made a simple stroll past the other students, shooting them compliments, and goodmornings. The hallways cleared up a little farther down. At the end of the hall was a door, labeled room 147. Kagome swung the door open and searched the room with her keen eyesight. Sango pushed Kagome forward to get herself into the room. They both took their seats while the teacher wrote historical facts in bad, non understandable, handwriting on the blackboard. Soon after them came Miroku who took a seat between them both. "Hey, do I have news for you guys!" he smiled absently. Sango leaned over more towards his desk. "Spill", she said with certain simplicity and Kagome nodded in agreement to the blunt statement. Miroku smiled even wider. "Ill tell you both on one condition. Sango's face became very serious. "Name your price!" she said in a solemn tone. "A kiss from my dear Sango!" He leaned toward her who had taken a somewhat disgusted look on her face. While the teachers back was turned she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Miroku looked more disappointed then gleeful. He had expected more than this, but he hadn't clarified it so he had to tell them whether he wanted to or not. "Okay. Yasha just got a new apartment and he cant exactly pay all of the rent, so how would you girls like to come and live with us?!" Kagome looked stunned. Sango hugged Miroku and said. "That might be fun, okay; I just have to talk to my parents about it." She turned to Kagome. "Hey Kagome, you in or are you out?" Kagome looked somewhat puzzled. "Who is Yasha?" she asked. Miroku suddenly understood (Kelly2: WOW THAT HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!). "So you haven't met Inuyasha", he began. "Well don't worry you'll meet him if you move in with him. So what's your answer?" Kagome looked annoyed by the question at hand. She didn't even know who this "Inuyasha" person was. She sighed. "I'll think about it." Give me a few hours to think it over. By the end of 4th period I should have an answer. Miroku nodded. "Oh, and Miroku." Sango began, "you better leave or you'll be late for YOUR class." "Oh shit!" Miroku yelled. He ran from the room in a flash and didn't even notice the disgusted look that the teacher gave him.  
  
Kagome spent most of class staring out of the window. What to do. Her parents wouldn't mind and she knew it, but was it alright for herself. Did she wan to take such a leap? When she hadn't even met the man who was going to house them all. Sango watched Kagome with worry on her face. She was the backbone of the decision now. If she said she didn't want to then Inuyasha would almost certainly be forced to live out on the streets. She knew Kagome better. She would surrender. She just HAD to.  
  
A few hours later Miroku came to Sango and Kagome. "Make your decision?" he asked her. She just sighed. "Alright, Ill do it one ONE condition. I want to meet this Inuyasha guy before I decide to move in with him. Miroku nodded and said, "This can be agreed, how about we meet for lunch in the downstairs cafeteria." Kagome nodded and Sango wandered off to her next class with a large grin on her face. Miroku hugged her deeply (Kelly1 and Kelly 2:In the FRIENDLY way OKAY?!) and left, leaving her alone in the hallways. Kagome dragged herself into her English class and took her seat by the window. A few other students stared at her and her goofy smile. She was actually looking forward to lunch with Inuyasha. Maybe he was nice, smart, and handsome. She started to drift and daydream of what might happened. The bell rang. A few students came in late, but Kagome didn't notice. She seemed fixed on the world outside of her own. The teacher talked in a loud, harsh tone to the students but ignored Kagome. If she didn't want to be taught then the teacher would take pleasure in giving her an F in the class. Kagome's eyes lost concentration on anything. Her black hair swayed silently just beneath her shoulders. Her tacky outfit wrinkled with every movement she made. She fell silent through the first fifteen minutes of class. After those fifteen minutes She was pulled out of her dream world by movements outside the window. Someone was out there. She watched intently to see who was skipping class. It was Miroku. He was talking to another person whom had hidden himself behind a tree. She saw a flash of raven black hair. The second person stepped out from the shadows of the tree. He was very pretty. He had very dark, violet eyes and a nice build. His black hair was even longer than Kagome's and he was wearing a loose fitting T-shirt and jeans. He would bare no smile, but his eyes sparkled.(Kelly2:Yummy guy ~Kelly 1: BACK OFF HES RESERVED)  
  
His face always stayed in a frown. Kagome kept her eyes on the two trying to figure out what they were saying that had to be so important they had to skip class. The bell rang and everyone in the class got up. A few of the boys raced each other to one of the three cafeterias and all of the girls took their time talking on their way out. Kagome saw the shadow of Sango standing in the doorway, waiting for her. She got up and pushed passed the other girls to get to her. "To the lunchroom we go!" Exclaimed Sango. Kagome did not say anything about what she had seen and figured that it was unimportant. They both tried to hurry to get to the lunchroom where they would be meeting Miroku and finally, Inuyasha.  
  
(Argies so much to write so little time! Chapter one is officially completed but please be patient, because I don't exactly know HOW to pt up new chapters. Ill figure it out though. Just give me some time. And please Review! ~Kelly1) 


	2. schools out

Kelly2: Back by popular demand! Kelly1: AH! Don't you ever go away? This thing sucks. Kelly2: I guess its one of those things that you have to put down on paper even though it sucks. Kelly1: Gosh, thanks for the support.  
  
Disclaimer: Even though Inuyasha is a total sweety, he doesn't belong to me (Kelly2: NOOOOOOO!!!!) and neither do any of the other characters. So please don't sue me!! I beggeth of you!  
  
Schools Out  
  
The cafeteria wasn't very crowded compared to all of the other lunchrooms in the school buildings. Not many people go down to that cafeteria and that's exactly why Kagome, Sango, and Miroku planned to meet up down there. Miroku would have Inuyasha, or so Kagome hoped. She and Sango were sharing a plate of overly greasy fries (Kelly2: mmm greasy goodness!)  
  
Sango fought to keep her eyes open, but managed. Kagome slumped in the booth and her skin started to stick to the bright red plastic. She adjusted her skirt to fix that.  
  
Sango took a sip of her fizzy diet coke and looked at her surroundings. A somewhat barren café. Greasy food everywhere and bright white lighted tinted to create a sickening yellowish color. "Losers" with long curly hair and "geeks" with thick rimmed glasses roamed around talking to their friends about either something very smart or very disgusting. There were barely any girls, if any at all, except for Sango and Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned from the "disturbing" scenery. Miroku's short hair stood out like a sore thumb next to everyone else's long hair. Kagome waved her hand absently yelling "MIROKU, OVER HERE!" Miroku turned to her and smiled. Sango suddenly perked up. Miroku came closer, followed by another. The one that Kagome had seen not too long ago outside with Miroku. This time he was wearing a baseball cap, shading his dreamy purple eyes. Kagome couldn't tell what he was looking, or staring at. Miroku took a seat next to Sango, so the boy had no choice but to sit next to an uncomfortable Kagome.  
  
Miroku had obviously pinched Sango's butt by the fresh imprint on his face. She glared at him through her light makeup. "Girls, I'd like you to meet Inuyasha." Sango nodded and said "we've met", while Kagome was sporting a very sweet, "hi!"  
  
Inuyasha grunted and kicked his heels up on the table. Miroku pushed them back off. "Hey if you want that apartment you'd better be nice," he said to Inuyasha, who muttered a few curse words under his breath. Kagome took one look at him, lost in the moment. Inuyasha turned to her. "Would ya stop staring you weirdo?" Kagome crossed her arms in protest.  
  
"Why don't you take off that ugly hat!" she commented. "Why?!" Inuyasha retorted. "I'm sure we would all like to see ALL of your face, including your purty purple eyes!" (Kelly2: I LUUVV HIS EYES! Kelly1: Do you ever shut up?)Inuyasha was stunned. He said nothing. "How did you know his eye color?" Sango asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"I- I saw Miroku and Inuyasha outside not long ago, maybe an hour ago. Sango turned to Miroku. "MIROKU!!! YOU AND IDIOT KID OVER HERE WERE SKIPPING CLASS AGAIN???? Miroku smiled weakly and Inuyasha muttered more curse words.  
  
Kagome pulled his hat off revealing his perfect complexion and bright violet eyes. "Hey you BITCH!" he hollered. He growled at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and tucked the hat away.  
  
He crossed his arms angrily and slumped down. He once again put his feet up on the table. Miroku didn't stop him. There was a long awkward silence between all four of them. Lunch was almost over. Inuyasha grabbed his cap back from Kagome. He stood up impatiently and left in a huff.  
  
"So that your famous Inuyasha?" Kagome scoffed. Sango shot her a mean look and Miroku got up. "Ill give Yasha your number. We need you both to cooperate for this to work" Kagome stuttered in her defense but it was too late. They were both off to class, Inuyasha so far ahead of them, you could just see his silhouette against the light.  
  
Kagome got up and rushed to class. Only three more hours until I'm HOME FREE" she thought to herself. Her mind raced between exams and Inuyasha. She had to have hated him but why was her heart beating so quickly? "DUH" she thought to herself. "I'm running! Of course my heart is going to beat faster!" She pushed through the door to her next class. She sat in her seat just as the tardy bell rang and sighed in relief.  
  
During class she had a hard time paying attention. Every now and then she turns to the window expecting Miroku and Inuyasha to be bickering, or talking under the oak tree and even though she had long stopped running, her heart was beating faster and faster every time she thought of Inuyasha.  
  
The day went on and Kagome became more and more on edge. The last bell finally rang and Kagome could set out for home. She pushed her way through the crowds that were screaming and hollering, throwing papers everywhere. School was out for the summer. Kagome was pushed every which way by the crowds.  
  
One shove and she was down on the ground, tons of passerby's trying not to trample her, but stepping over her, on her, trying to get around her any way they could. Kagome felt so weak. No one would help her up. She couldn't get up on her own the crowd would just push her back down. Sango and Miroku were on their way home.  
  
Kagome was trapped. She tried to yell for help but no one paid her any attention. A binder scraped her, pens and pencils stabbed at her accidentally papers were everywhere. The crowd was loud, but a louder voice overcame them all. "MOVE!" the voice shouted. Kagome recognized it. But she couldn't remember the face to it. He heart seemed to skip a beat.  
  
The crowd stopped and parted. It was INUYASHA. Kagome choked on her breath. Time seemed to freeze up and there she was, Kagome staring at Inuyasha who was staring back with a scowl on his face but sympathy in his eyes. She could hear her heart beating.  
  
He held out his hand for her. "Need a hand", he asked almost sarcastically. The crowd remained silent. Kagome gratefully took his hand and he helped her to her feet. After she was up she brushed herself off and thanked him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned. He was enveloped in the crowd. "Wait!" Kagome called after him.  
  
"Why am I calling for him" she asked herself. She had no time to ponder; the crowd was yet again pushing forward. She ripped through the group of people, her heart fluttering. Her face was a light tint of pink.  
  
She couldn't wait to get home. She was exhausted but happy at the same time. She ran up the street past others whom were dumping their papers on the side of the road to be symbolic. She ran passed them. She held tight to her backpack and stepped on the weeds growing from the cracks of the sidewalk in her rush.  
  
She became tired and stopped to take a breath. She walked slower, but was still in a hurry. She rubbed her eyes in frustration. More people were in her way, forcing her to walk slower. She decided to take her time. But when the group of girls turned from the path she broke out running.  
  
She opened the door to her large, roomy home and snuck upstairs to her room, as not to wake her mother sleeping on the couch. She silently set down her pack in her room and crept over to her bed. She got comfortable under the covers and her eyes began to shut. Her eyelids were getting to be unbearably heavy. She could barely stay awake. The light fluffy comforter lulled her to sleep. She felt like she was drifting in the air on a light fluffy cloud.  
  
The phone rang. Kagome opened her eyes. She rubber her eyes silently, and then grabbed the phone, annoyed by it interrupting her short slumber. "WHAT?!" she yelled into the receiver. "Don't be so bitchy", she heard from the other end. "Inuyasha?!" 


	3. the house

Kelly 1: Thankyou so much for submitting all those reviews just for me! Kelly 2: And me!!!!! Kelly 1: and her Kelly 2: I feel so special!!!! Kelly 1: in the head of course  
  
Disclaimer: even though I have a genie in a bottle, I don't have Inuyasha although I wish with all of my might. Kelly 2: NOOOO!!!DONT LISTEN TO HER! Kelly 1: Don't listen to her, she lives in a nice little room with mattresses for walls.  
  
The house  
  
"Duh it's not like any guys would want to call you!" Kagome puffed up her cheeks, angry, and wanted to slam the phone against the wall or better yet, Inuyasha's head.  
  
"I have more dates right now than you ever had!" Kagome screamed into the phone. She heard Inuyasha scream in pain. He had very sensitive ears and Kagome apparently had no clue.  
  
Kagome cowered back from the earpiece as Inuyasha yelled cursings into the phone as fast as his mouth could run. Kagome covered her ears.  
  
"Geez I'm sorry, okay?!" Kagome said quietly into the phone. Inuyasha stopped talking for a moment like he had never had anyone say sorry to him.  
  
"Anyways the house is ready for you to move in early so you can get used to it, you got it?!" Inuyasha was being very forward in what he was saying but Kagome kind of thought that that was what he was like and she accepted it.  
  
"Is that a demand?" she asked, somewhat teasing him. She could guess that he was rolling his eyes at the moment.  
  
"NO! Just come to the house whenever you friggin want I don't care. Sango's got the address. Just call her or don't move in." The phone clicked. And he was gone.  
  
  
  
Kagome stood on the sidewalk and stared down at the little scrap of paper in her hand. On the paper it noted the address in Sango's handwriting. 124 forester lane. There was a little map drawn under it.  
  
Kagome looked back up, her face still shocked. It was a tiny two story building and Kagome wondered how they were all going to fit into it. The yard was like a jungle, except much smaller, but still overgrown. Dead leaves covered the ground, except for the skinny path that led to the house.  
  
Kagome sighed thinking the worst of the house. She picked up a few of the suitcases she had and walked up to the front door and set them down, then went back to the car that her mother was in, picked up the rest of her suitcases and kisses her mother goodbye.  
  
There were tears in her mother's eyes and she waved goodbye while trying to smile. It didn't work.  
  
Kagome rolled the rest of her baggage up the front steps and rang the doorbell. It rang clearly. It worked. That was a good sign.  
  
The door cracked open and A purple eye peaked out. Kagome put her hands on her hips. Then she pushed the door open, hitting Inuyasha in the forehead.  
  
"OW OW OW! You stupid son of a!" Kagome kicked him hard. "Don't be so mean Inuyasha, I can already see why people aren't really fond of you."  
  
Inuyasha became red with anger as she loaded up all the bags on his shoulders. He muttered more curse words. She walked around the house a little and Inuyasha dumped her stuff on the living room couch. Dust flew off of it.  
  
Kagome actually liked what she saw as she traveled around on the first floor. A Nice kitchen. The walls were a little aged but she guesses that was why they got the house for so cheap. Everything was still intact.  
  
The living room was nice too. The fireplace was extravagant, but the wood floor was old and worn and the furniture was cracked and dusty.  
  
There was another room with couches but Kagome's thought that it was meant to be a dining room. It was more empty and made Kagome wondered if the people whom had previously owned the house where druggies who held dance parties on weekends.  
  
The thought was washed out of her mind when Inuyasha tapped on her shoulders and led her up the stairs after loading her luggage on his back. He was actually being nice to her for once in a long while.  
  
They walked up the steep, skinny, steps to the top floor. Kagome looked around, leaving Inuyasha stuck in an uncomfortable position on the stairs with the luggage stacked up on his shoulders.  
  
"Would you mind" Inuyasha asked, annoyed and being sarcastic. "Oh sorry", Kagome moved over a little for him to get through and he pushed past her and dumped her stuff in another room.  
  
Kagome peered into the room and was surprised to see what a small room it was. She guessed that he had gotten the smallest room. She peered into the next room.  
  
It was a bathroom. Much smaller than her room but it was comfortable. She went to the next room. It was bigger than hers by a little. There was luggage covering the floor. Clothes littered the bed. It was obviously Inuyasha's room.  
  
The last room was the biggest room. Still pretty small, but bigger than the dubbed "party room". Kagome turned around to see that Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. His door was opened so she took a peak inside and saw him rummaging through his luggage.  
  
Kagome decided not to ask. She pushed over a few clothes away from the bed and sat down quietly. He didn't notice she was there. He was very independent.  
  
She watched him rummage through his bags then slapped his arms to his sides, tired of looking for whatever it was. He turned and saw her.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?!" he asked, enraged that she had crept up on him. "God you have such a bad temper!" Kagome shot back loudly. Inuyasha started to grind his teeth, obviously irritated.  
  
"Just get out" "What are you looking for?" "Did I say that it was any of your business?" "Why does it have to be?" "Because that's the way it is." "Why?" "BECAUSE" "WHY?"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her up off of the bed. "Ow, let go!" Kagome yelled. He let go of her as ordered to do, and sat down where she was, staring at the wood floor.  
  
Kagome bent her head sideways like a cat in confusion. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha just lied out on his bed and rested his hands behind his head and in a real cheeky voice, said "so where's Miroku and Sango?"  
  
"They are coming up here later." "When?" "Later" "Why aren't they up here now?" "They wanted to talk and be together I guess." Kagome looked at him and smiled. "But that's okay because I have lots of unpacking to do and by the looks of it, so do you."  
  
Inuyasha just stared blankly at the ceiling. Kagome sat down where she had before Inuyasha had pulled her off.  
  
"What's bothering you?" she asked him. "They're so close to each other" "Yea, so?"  
  
Kagome thought she seemed pretty heartless by saying that at the time, but she couldn't help but wonder where the conversation was going.  
  
"It's nothing. It just reminds me of something." "Of what?" "Nothing." "What kind of nothing?" "A NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS KIND OF NOTHING!" Inuyasha howled at her.  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips and stood up. "Well GOD forbid you tell me!" she yelled and stormed out of the room, leaving Inuyasha alone with his thoughts.  
  
She wandered into her blank bedroom. A mattress, a dresser, a nightstand. Was that all that her money could buy? She had to live with it like everybody else in the house had to she thought to herself. But there were only three rooms. There were four people.  
  
Kagome pondered over this for a moment and guessed that Sango was staying with her in her room so she kept open a part of the room and started unpacking her things.  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang so loudly that Kagome her Inuyasha yelp in pain after being awakened by such an ear shattering noise. He rumbled down the stairs in a huff and looked through the eyehole to see Sango staring back at him through it. He threw the door open and called for Kagome.  
  
Kagome rumbled down the stairs just like Inuyasha had and smiled when she saw the happy couple at the door. Inuyasha pulled back and let them both in.  
  
Sango and Kagome embraced while the boys watched, Miroku intrigued, Inuyasha disgusted. Kagome pulled back for a moment to look at Sango.  
  
"There are only three rooms Sango-chan! Why didn't you tell me?!" Sango looked embarrassed. "I had hoped that it wouldn't be a big deal." Kagome crossed her arms. "Yea like the room is big enough for us to share!'  
  
Sango pulled back further. So did Miroku and Inuyasha. "Kagome I'm staying with Miroku in his room." Kagome turned bright red. "WHAT!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Night had fallen and Miroku had brought wine into the house to have a housewarming party with his dear friends. Kagome and Inuyasha took their wine and retreated to their separate rooms. Kagome to unpack. Inuyasha to sleep.  
  
The small player that was in the party room held entertainment enough for Sango and Miroku. The soft music was easy to dance to, and they danced together. Miroku held Sango in his arms and they quietly danced, not knowing what was taking place behind them.  
  
On the stairs, beyond the banister was Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was a few stair higher up than Kagome whom was sprawled out on the stairs, both sipping their still full wine glasses.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Watching him watching them. It was like a chain. He must have saw her from the corner of his eye because he stared directly at her making her blush.  
  
In a whispering tone he asked "What?" "Nothing" "Why are you looking at me?" "No reason." "Uh-huh" Inuyasha smirked and Kagome shoved his arm. So far they had started off rocky but they were getting along pretty well.  
  
"Well I guess that will happen to me a lot now", Inuyasha said, rubbing his arm. "Yea, I guess so."  
  
They both smiled and Kagome held up her glass.  
  
"To the new housemates! To us!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say, but he held up his glass.  
  
"ummmmm, oh yea. To us!" He smiled triumphantly as they clanged their glasses together, starting a new friendship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay this wasn't exactly the best chapter but right now its ten thirty and I need sleep so I promise the next chapter will be much better! 


	4. the ex has come to town

Kelly 1: well hopefully this one will be better than the last chapter. Kelly 2: IT BETTER BE!  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how much money I pay, I don't own Inuyasha and company, Sad but true (.  
  
The Ex has come to town  
  
The sunny day went dark and gloomy by noon which made Kagome frown. It was supposed to be a bright Saturday, but, unfortunately the weatherman was wrong for the third time that week.  
  
Kagome was supposed to go to the mall with a few of her friends, but they all had bailed on her when the slightest drizzle started to show through.  
  
Now Sango was out with one of her friends from out of town (what a good friend she was), and Miroku and Inuyasha were making trouble at god knows where and they would be back at god knows when. Kagome guessed it would be a very late hour.  
  
Kagome was home alone for once in a house shared by four people. She was somewhat happy so that she could snoop around everyone's rooms.  
  
Even though no one was in the house, Kagome still creeped around like a cat, avoiding any creaky floorboards. It had only been a week and a half and Kagome already knew where not to make steps. She didn't want to cause a disturbance.  
  
The first room she snuck into was Sango and Miroku's. It looked like their personalities, so Kagome though. For Sango, there was only makeup covering the dressers. Everything else was put away neatly.  
  
Miroku, however, was a total pig. His clothes were littering the floors, which seemed to be piled into halfway neat stacks. Kagome guessed that Sango had tried her best to make it a little bit cleaner.  
  
The search was on. Kagome had first rummaged around Miroku's bags. Some more clothes, a rosary, and a few unmentionable things. Kagome sighed and thought, "Typical guy."  
  
Kagome didn't bother to look through Sango's things. She didn't need to lose a good friend whom couldn't ever be replaced.  
  
Kagome tiptoed across the small hall to Inuyasha's room. The door wasn't closed, but she still had to push it open a little bit to get through. The door creaked. Kagome cringed.  
  
The worn door was opened. Kagome slipped through and took a look around. It was a somewhat neat room, but a little messy.  
  
Kagome searched around in the closet. All she really found were clothes. There were some racing magazines, but that was it.  
  
Kagome looked under the bed. What she found was interesting to keep her busy for about 45 minutes. They were old photos.  
  
Kagome looked over them and each one told her an interesting story. She flipped through them slowly. They were settled in a box, but there weren't many. Maybe forty pictures were there total.  
  
Kagome's stomach fluttered with excitement and intrigue when she flipped to a picture of Inuyasha and another boy. The older one seemed to be older than Inuyasha by a few years. He was certainly taller.  
  
Inuyasha had a frown on his face in the photo. His black hair was glimmering in the camera shy sun. The taller one had long silvery hair. It was odd and Kagome guessed it was dyed.  
  
The next picture was of a baby Inuyasha and his mother. Kagome let out a few "awwww"s then flipped to the next picture.  
  
One after another picture, each was very interesting. Kagome looked up at the clock. It had been an hour. Kagome decided that had been enough of that and stacked the pictures back into the box.  
  
As she was about to push the box back under the bed, she saw a scrap of paper hiding beneath a photo in the corner of the box. She must have missed it in all of the excitement. She carefully pulled it from beneath the other photos, thinking that it might be an overturned photo.  
  
As soon as she tugged on it she realized that it wasn't a photo at all, but a folded scrap of paper. She tried her hardest not to tear it. She succeeded.  
  
Kagome carefully unfolded the piece of paper. It was folded twice and when it was layed out flat, it was the size of a piece of computer paper.  
  
Kagome gasped out loud. She covered her mouth instinctively. It was a drawing of a boy with odd ears. He was wearing an odd kimono colored in red with colored pencils. Kagome marveled at it.  
  
It looked just like Inuyasha except for the yellow eyes, the claws, and the silvery hair. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of it. It was well drawn and looked so much like Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome slipped the piece of paper back when she went to investigate the dresser. The dresser top was pretty barren. A few phone numbers. A comic book. CDs. Pictures in nicely decorated frames.  
  
Kagome thought that Inuyasha certainly had good taste if he picked out the house that they were living in and the gorgeous picture frames. She paid no attention to the pictures that the frames were snaked around.  
  
One caught her eye though. It was Inuyasha. He was smiling warmly and he had his hand on a girls shoulder. She was very pretty, Kagome thought. She wondered why she hadn't seen the girl around yet.  
  
She shrugged and looked around some more. He not only had great taste in houses, clothes, and furnishings, but he had a great taste in music. Kagome wondered if he would mind if she borrowed some.  
  
The door slammed shut. Someone was home. Kagome quickly high tailed it out of Inuyasha's room and into her own. She pretended like she was sleeping. Then she heard Sango's voice. "How relieving." Kagome thought.  
  
Sango crept up the steps and wandered into Kagome's room. Kagome looked over, forgetting that she was supposed to be asleep. Sango smirked.  
  
"You were in Inuyasha's room." "No I wasn't." "Yes you were don't lie." "I'm not." He is going to be so mad when he comes home." "Please don't tell him I don't want him to find out!" "I don't have to he can figure it out by himself easily."  
  
Kagome gave her a scared look. She was a little freaked out by what Sango had said, but she pretended not to care. Sango just gave her a laughing look and left. Sango has a way of making you want to laugh with that face.  
  
Kagome turned the light on. She sighed, facing the facts that she couldn't fall asleep when she was stressing out over if he would know or not. It didn't matter. Then why was she so worried?  
  
She turned over on her side and watched out the window for the car lights of Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
She sighed and kept her eye locked on the window for some time. But as seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours, Kagome felt her body become lighter. It was like all the weight of her body had been transferred to her eyelids. She struggled to keep her eyes open.  
  
In the end, she lost her battle. She fell into a light slumber, curled up in her blankets, without a care in the world.  
  
Two hours after she fell asleep, the hall clock chimed two o'clock in the morning, and Inuyasha's car pulled into the cracked driveway. Kagome didn't even here the key in the keyhole click, and the door creak open.  
  
She slept soundly while Inuyasha entered the house and went up to his own room. But there was another pair of footsteps, so much lighter than Miroku's. That's what woke up Kagome. Some light footsteps that matched her own so much.  
  
Kagome shot up and listened in closer. She heard another set of footsteps going towards her room. In a panic, she picked up a Stephen King novel and stuffed her nose into it like she was reading.  
  
The footsteps retreated into Inuyasha's room. Kagome sighed, relieved. But it didn't end there.  
  
Inuyasha HAD picked up her scent. And it was everywhere in his room. All over his cds, magazines, clothes, and even on his sunglasses!  
  
In an angry rage, he yelled "KAGOME!!!!" Kagome glued herself to the backboard of the bed and acted like she was reading, but without flipping pages, without making a peep, a stutter, nothing. She thought she had even stopped breathing for a moment.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to have her scent down. He flung the door open. Kagome jumped in fear. "YOU!" He looked like he was about to burst with anger.  
  
Kagome just got on her annoyed look, covering up the fear that had just taken her hostage. "What do you want, Inuyasha?"  
  
"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHY IM HERE YOU BITCH!" "Why are you bugging me?! What did I do?!" "YOU WERE IN MY ROOM!" "Yea, so I wanted to borrow a cd, so what? "YOUR SCENT ISALL OVER ALL OF MY STUFF! YOU THINK I KEEP MY CDS IN MY CLOTHES AND IN MY PHOTOS AND UNDER MY BED?!" "I was only in your cd case." "Don't you fucking lie Kagome!"  
  
Kagome was taken back. He had really never said her name, and if he had, then it wasn't in such a command. Kagome decided to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"LISTEN UP KAGOME STAY OUT OF MY ROOM! YOU DON'T HAFTA LIE BUT IF YOU DO, GIVE ME A CONVINCING EXCUSE."  
  
Kagome gave him an angry look and turned her head. "Why I don't know what you mean, Inuyasha, I'm telling you the truth.  
  
"I hope I didn't cause this whole mess." A voice said from behind Inuyasha. He turned and SHE walked in. It was the girl in the photo. It was Kikyo.  
  
For some reason Kagome became jealous, but she didn't show it. "Hi, I'm Kagome, what's yours?" "I am Kikyo," the girl said. She had a kind smile, but it was hardly one at all, like her smile had been worn away by years of great pain, suffering, and sadness.  
  
Inuyasha put his arm around her. "She's staying here with me for the night so don't bother trying to look through my room. "Oh so you don't want me to get in between the time with you and your Girrrrlllfrriieeennndd" Kagome smirked.  
  
"She isn't my girlfriend", Inuyasha snapped back, "she is my ex girlfriend, and she needs me right now so just stay away from me, her, US." Stormed out, his arm still over Kikyou's shoulder. She gave Kagome the sad "I'm sorry" look. Kagome just looked stunned.  
  
When they left, Kagome was still stunned. And she said:  
  
"So that's the ex girlfriend." 


	5. Inuyashas True Colors?

Kelly 1: Gah I can't slack like this anymore. Must add more to chapter! Kelly 2: Loser Kelly 1: dweeb Kelly 2: Stupid Kelly1: ***Throws her alter ego off of a bridge and into a pit of fire down below*** Anyways, I know I've been slacking, but I wanted to get a good amount of reviews which was selfish of me and I'm sorry for doing so. Anyways, here's the all new very kewl chapter that will turn all of the views around on our previous Inuyasha.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha personnel, but I do own the members of the staff that have read over this and corrected it(BWAHAHAHAHA).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha's True Colors?  
  
Dawn came slowly, the crickets kept Kagome awake all night, thinking and wondering of what had gone on the evening before. The stars in the sky felt like a billion spotlights, though they were only small twinkles in the night, barely casting down a glow on Kagomes face.  
  
Soon the stars faded away, and was replaced by small droplets of water. It sprinkled slightly, before pouring by the buckets. That was what set Kagome off. It was time for her to get up and face the day. The only thing stopping her now was the lightning. Kagome hated lightning.  
  
Every time a blight flash reflected into her eyes, she covered herself with a blanket, covering her eyes and ears, slowly curling into a ball like a little rolley polley bug. Her raven black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes stayed shut. She was scared.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the rain slowed, the lightning scattered between lengths of time.  
  
Kagome sat up and opened her eyes to the world once again. Sango and Miroku were gone. Inuyasha and his girlfriend, Kikyo, were sleeping, cuddled in his bed. It was past Kagome to really care though, so she tried hard not to, but she couldn't help feeling curious over the whole ordeal.  
  
Nevertheless, Kagome had the need to go to the kitchen, getting hunger cramps and ready to munch on real food. She crept down the stairs, careful not to stir the sleeping couple. The stairs creaked in protest as she put her foot down on each board, making her way to the her sacred kitchen. (Kelly 2: VERY SACRED)  
  
The rain pounded against the windows loudly and the lightning played lightly in the background. Kagome went on her way past the living room, finally stopping in front of the refrigerator.  
  
From above, Kagome heard and light thudding noise. The noise moved around the upper floor, stopping at the head of the stairs. Kagome panicked. The footsteps thudded lightly down the stairs and Kagome could tell beyond a doubt that it wasn't Inuyasha, who usually threatened to break the boards of the staircase in two on his way out the door. It was Kikyo.  
  
On a whim, Kagome dove into the nearest closet. The hall closet, filled with coats. Kagome held in a sneeze from all of the dust settled on the floor, keeping the door to a crack. Watching intently.  
  
The lightning flashed and thunder rolled making Kagome jump. She really didn't like the situation that she was in at the moment and felt like the main character in a horror movie. The main character almost always dies at the end.  
  
Kagome peered out of the empty closet and saw Kikyo walking out of the door, and slamming the screen door behind her. Kagome jumped again. At least the fleeing Kikyo was courteous enough to leave a note on the door.  
  
Kagome slowly opened the door, making it creak loudly. She pushed it open so it made less sound.  
  
The rain was pouring once again and Kagome felt in danger of the outdoors. Nonetheless, she approached the cherry wood door, and read the rather large post-it note.  
  
Inuyasha: I had a great time. Hope to see you soon, without that annoying girl around. Love, Kikyo  
  
Kagome fumed at the words and wondered how she could ever fit so much on one post-it note (Kelly 1: It is a rather amazing talent).  
  
She didn't hear any stirring from the upstairs but around came a rumble of thunder. It pounded at the door. Kagome fled to the couch and curled into a tiny ball, breathing quick and heavy.  
  
The weather was worsening. Still no stirring from the upstairs. Sango and Miroku were gone. Kagome was alone and scared. She had never had a taste of a combination of the two before.  
  
The lightning flash lit up the room followed by a huge clash of thunder, shaking the house violently. The floor shook, and the doors rattled and Kagome screamed. She covered her ears and hollered, wishing that her worst fear would stop.  
  
She heard loud pounds. But it wasn't the thunder that was making the noise, it was Inuyasha, pounding down the stairs in a mad rush to see what was going on. He looked at the door, looked at the kitchen, looked at the figure on the couch.  
  
A wave of pity came over him. She was such a pretty girl to be so scared and innocent. Inuyasha felt for her, but always tried to hide it. Until when she needed him.  
  
He sat next to her, not touching her at first, just sitting upright and looking at her. "Hey, you okay?" he asked her in a soft voice. Kagome didn't move, except for shaking at every wave of thunder. "Stupid girl", Inuyasha muttered under his breath, and pulled her up and pulling her close to stop the shaking.  
  
He propped her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She stopped shaking. Her breathing went back to normal. She fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha laid her on the couch and left. He was hungry for breakfast, and even if she did say anything about what just happened, he would deny it. She was a stupid girl, nothing like Kikyo at all. But somehow they seemed as thought they were twins. They looked somewhat different, but not much, but their attitudes were completely different. Inuyasha could plainly see that.  
  
So Inuyasha sat at the table and ate his donut in the kitchen, unaware of Kagome whom had been staring at him with a warm look on her face, a smile spread across her lips, and the pinkish color of her cheeks. Blushing. 


	6. Cheater

Cheater  
  
The house was quiet when Sango and Miroku entered, laughing uncontrollably. It was easy to see that Sango was drunk.  
  
Miroku was a little buzzed, but still sober enough to know how to drive home. Sango fell in the doorway in laughter and she brought Miroku down with her.  
  
They both sat laughing in the open doorway and the rain. Inuyasha pounded down the stairs from his room, stopping at the stairs to gawk at the drunken couple in the doorway, just lying there on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha's face turned into an odd annoyed expression.  
  
He clenched his hands into fists and grabbed Miroku by the shirt collar. "SHHH!" He said annoyingly loud, "Kagome's sleeping."  
  
Miroku gave him a little wink and Inuyasha's response was a kick so hard that Miroku became unbalanced on his arm and fell, letting go of Sango so that she fell as well.  
  
They both kept on laughing, and Inuyasha dragged them both inside and closed the door behind them.  
  
A lump on the couch shifted, and Kagome sat up. There were dark circles under her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment then dragged Miroku up stairs to beat the living crap out of him.  
  
Kagome staggered up and walked over to the fallen Sango, still giggling. "Sango, where have you been? You and Miroku went out at the bar or dance club, you luckies.  
  
I was stuck here with Inuyasha." She sighed hopelessly with a dreamy look upon her face. "But I did have an okay time here with Inuyasha."  
  
Sango looked soberly disgusted at her and mumbled, "How could you have fun with that big jerk and his bitch of a girlfriend."  
  
Kagome looked desperate. "You mean she's his girlfriend?!" It had felt like Sango had thrown a ton of bricks on Kagome's chest. Sango nodded disagreeably. "Well they were at one time, but now Kikyo is just using him to get what she wants. "Kagome perked up, somewhat alarmed by what her ears had just heard. "What is she after?" Kagome questioned.  
  
Sango sighed. "You really don't know, do you?" She shook her head disapprovingly, even though Kagome had done nothing wrong. "Kagome, she likes Inuyasha's brother, she's using Inuyasha to get to him.  
  
Naraku has some part to play in this, but Miroku has no Idea what yet." She got up at least to a sitting position, but was still very uncoordinated.  
  
She hunched over and her head rocked back in forth with dizziness.  
  
Kagome sighed and got to her feet again. Sango fell back from her sitting position and her head made a loud, "KERTHUNK" on the floor. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, making no gesture to help her friend.  
  
"Oooowww", she heard Sango whining from the foyer as she made her way to the kitchen. She smirked and snickered. She knew it was wrong to be laughing at her friend, but it WAS funny.  
  
Kagome's stomach was grumbling loudly when she entered the kitchen. Time for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!!!!  
  
She pulled out a plate and put some bread on it, then got out the peanut butter and jelly. She twisted open the jar of the peanut butter, then remembered the silverware, so she traveled to the famous silverware drawer for a knife and spoon. She pulled open the drawer and pulled out what she needed.  
  
She turned back and started to walk toward her plate. That was when she noticed that she hadn't been alone the whole time. She was so hungry and dead set on food; she didn't even notice Inuyasha eating at the table, also ignoring her existence.  
  
She finished making her sandwich then sat down at the table to eat with him. Damn... She forgot the milk.  
  
She got up from her seat to the fridge and opened the door. A cold blast of air passed her cheek, making her hair stand on end. She got the milk from the refrigerator and made her way back to the table. She sat down again.  
  
Damn... She forgot the napkins. She got up and made her way over to the napkin dispenser and got herself a few napkins. Inuyasha kept eating as usual. Kagome went back and sat down.  
  
Damn.. She forgot.. Oh forget it. She picked up her sandwich and started to eat. Her stomach was screaming at her by this time. Inuyasha gave her an annoyed look and Miroku came into the room.  
  
"Hey you guys, I'm going out." He swerved around, still a bit buzzed. "Going to party more?" Inuyasha asked, with a spark of curiosity in his voice. "Yea", Miroku said. He sat in a chair at the table. "I gotta get away from Sango." Kagome kept her head down. She had to be there to hear what Miroku had to say about her so that she could be the messenger. No one else would be. She just ate her sandwich, breathing as dry and light as possible.  
  
Miroku just sighed. "Inuyasha, you know how I am with women; I gotta have more than one."  
  
Kagome was disgusted, but she looked up at Inuyasha and saw he wasn't keeping his disgust hidden. "Miroku, you're a sick son of a bitch, I hope you know that, but if you're going to a club, then you better let me drive, since I can actually see straight."  
  
Kagome was now to the breaking point. She got up and stormed out of the room. Miroku, not the least bit concerned for Kagome, yelled to her, "SO WHOSE GOING TO CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU MADE ON THE KITCHEN TABLE KAGOME?!  
  
Kagome just shrugged it off angrily. "Cheating boyfriends, I suppose!" She retorted, and stormed upstairs, passing Sango, whom was still lying in the foyer, giggling.  
  
Kagome stomped upstairs and into her room. She stomped into her room and slammed the door behind it, then locked it. She sat down on her bed and sighed, staring out the window.  
  
Miroku could be so cold. Leaving Sango alone like that after she couldn't even stand up to find another girl. Weren't they supposed to be a couple? Kagome guessed not anymore. The house was silent, even though Miroku and Inuyasha and the buzzed Sango were still in the house. Kagome guessed that Sango was probably sleeping under the doorframe. It was way too quiet if she wasn't asleep.  
  
Kagome buried herself under the covers and sadly wept for her friend. She was angry and frustrated. She felt helpless and insignificant. She wanted to fall asleep and never wake up, and she refused to dry the tears. She just let them fall lightly down her pink cheeks.  
  
The covers of her bed were warm and she soon relaxed, but still, her mind fled about, fluttering about what to do and how to take care of what was happening. In the little time that she had lived in the house, everything had gone wrong. Nothing good had come out of it. She thought to herself "Maybe I should leave."  
  
Kagome's thoughts were broken off when she heard a loud "THUD" from the floor below. She heard someone coming up the stairs. She buried herself even further into the covers, burrowing her way to invisibility.  
  
The footsteps retreated to Sango and Miroku's room. But the footsteps sounded to heavy for Sango, and too rough for the perverted Miroku.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, and tried to at least sleep through what was going on, hoping that she could wake up from the nightmare.  
  
There was a small clicking sound from her door, like someone was trying to open the door. Good thing she locked it. More clicking. Click...click click...click. She heard the knob turn and shot out of bed, her hair messier than it had been before.  
  
She scrunched back so that her back was propped on the wall, her knees drawn to her chest and her feet being smothered by the covers and pillows, and even her favorite stuffed animals.  
  
Kagome was grateful that she wasn't sitting on the cold, hard floor, but her mattress. Her breathing got lower, lighter, almost unnoticeable.  
  
The door slowly creaked open and Inuyasha slinked in. He sat on the end of her bed. "Hey" he said somewhat coldly. Kagome was suddenly infuriated. "I thought you were taking that cheating jerk to the club INU-YASHA. " She even separated his name.  
  
Inuyasha held his hands up in defense, very annoyed. "Chill weirdo, Miroku wont be going anywhere anytime soon and Sango is fast asleep in bed." Kagome sighed, "so where's Miroku?"  
  
"On the kitchen floor." "WHAT?!" Yea, I knocked the bastard out. Even I don't approve on cheating on your girlfriend." "Oh, ok" "Yup" "Yup" "Well I'm outa here, see ya lightning girl."  
  
He was halfway out of her room when she called to him.  
  
"HEY!" "What?" "Where you going?" "What's it to ya?" "Just tell me" "Shopping" "Great!!!! Ill get my coat." "Did I invite you?!" "No, I'm just getting a ride with you to go shopping, I need new clothes." "Oh....Right"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha's car smelled like leather. Kagome loved the wafting scent of leather. It made her feel stupid to say it even in her head.  
  
Inuyasha kept his eyes on the road. Didn't really move all that much. Kagome sighed. She was just happy to get out of the house. Oh so glad. Inuyasha lit up a cigarette in the car, canceling out the new leather smell. Kagome cracked her window open. Inuyasha said nothing.  
  
The scent of roses wafted through the window to Kagome and she breathed in the heavy scent. She was well on her way to heaven.  
  
Sitting in a brand new jeep with Inuyasha, letting the wind blow through her hair, and having the scent of roses be all around her, even though it was a cloudy day and no one was around on the road they were traveling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WOO I finally got it done!!!! I hope you guys (and gals) aren't mad at me for not adding on soon enough, or having a pretty cruddy chapter. Whatever. Either way. Yup... Well, what are you waiting for?!?!?! Review it!!!! I COMMAND THEE!!!! 


	7. KOUGA vs INUYASHA

NO MORE DISCLAIMERS, I REFUSE TO PUT THEM UP ANYMORE, I HAVE ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE TO KNOW.  
  
Ok listen up sweeties. I appreciate all the help that your trying to give me through my reviews and all that, but please don't keep reviewing my, like each chapter. I don't want one person to be half of my reviews so please don't. And Oh, yes, note for one reviewer who was concerned about the Inuyasha smoking thing, don't worry, Kagome makes him quit. For all of the people that asked me to add stuff like to add Kouga to the picture, Im taking your advice, because you are all important to me! WEE!  
  
CHAPTER 7: KOUGA vs. INUYASHA  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*ding, ding, ding ding, ding, dong.* That annoying elevator music. Kagome cringed at its horrible music, but it was either the elevator or the stairs. There weren't any escalators, and she wasn't about to walk to the second and third floor of the mall.  
  
Inuyasha stood opposite her, staring at his distorted reflection from the steel plates of the elevator. He let out a muffled curse word that Kagome couldn't recognize. She didn't really care all that much either.  
  
"DING" The elevator bell rang and Kagome came back into her own world, as did Inuyasha. She regained her balance and strolled out, followed by Inuyasha, slumping and at least attempting to act like he didn't know her.  
  
Kagome sighed. It was hopeless to make him like her at all. He was just acting nice to her to make the best of it. They had to live together after all.  
  
The sign wasn't very flashy above the malls clothes store. Just fluorescents in the shape of letters. Its spelled "EVERYDAY CLOTHES". Odd name, but Kagome went with it. She walked in and saw a few other women surfing through the clothes and clothes racks.  
  
Kagome turned around to see if Inuyasha had followed him, but apparently not. He was slinking into the punk clothes shop close by. She sighed, annoyed, but a blue skirt diverted her attention and she hopped over.  
  
It was uglier close up. Kagome looked at it in disgust. She was really starting to hate everything. She sighed and left to look for a more tasteful piece.  
  
"Seventy five ninety one", the cashier said in a robotic tone. Kagome handed her eighty dollars and waited for the cashier to give her change. She printed the receipt and put it in the bag and gave Kagome the remaining money. Kagome took it in her hand and thanked the girl that was probably only a few years older than she.  
  
The glass doors slid open and Kagome almost skipped to the shop that Inuyasha was hiding in. She had bought two great shirts, a skirt, and a pair of shorts. Life couldn't get much better.  
  
She hopped into the punk shop with a big grin on her face. "INU-", she started, then got stares from everyone, all punkish looking. She saw a head peak out from one of the aisles. When she saw the dashing amethyst eyes, she knew that she had found Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on what are you waiting for?" She asked, tapping her foot. Inuyasha growled at her, annoyed, and then disappeared behind another aisle. Kagome was somewhat fearful to enter the punkish store, decked out in red and black.  
  
She cautiously entered, alert, her eyes darting this way and that. She saw Inuyasha talking to another guy in the shop with a black Mohawk and way too many piercings to count.  
  
Kagome bumped into a girl with bright pink hair. "Sorry", Kagome said. The girl with bright pink hair gave her a ghastly look and turned away, disgusted. Kagome was almost just as disgusted.  
  
She crept over to Inuyasha and stood beside him as patiently as she could. He just kept on talking, ignoring her existence completely. Kagome had the need to walk around and out of the store that scared her. She diverted her eyes towards the doors.  
  
Someone caught her eye; A boy a little older than Kagome, but still younger than the stubborn Inuyasha walked into the shop. He was very handsome. He was taller than Kagome and had long black hair pulled back into a high pony tail. He had turquoise eyes and his canines were a unusually longer than any normal person when he smiled.  
  
He was wearing a black anti-crombie shirt with baggy pants and a few chains hanging from his neck. He had a dark bandana wrapped around his head and was surfing between the band tees and the tees with bad puns.  
  
He looked up and saw Kagome. He smiled warmly, bearing his teeth. Kagome blushed extremely. So Kagome tried to pretend that she didn't know Inuyasha (HOW COLD).  
  
Kagome wandered around the shop, looking at all the odd nick nacks that hung around the place, and eventually, WHOOPS!, she had "accidentally" bumped into the pony tailed canine boy. He took a step back.  
  
"Whoa, sorry", he said with no smiling of any kind. Not even pulling up his lips even a little. Kagome looked at him, now that she could see him from the shoulders down as well. He had washboard abs under that loose t-shirt that made Kagome feel shallow, he was muscular, probably stronger than Miroku by a long shot, but she didn't know about Inuyasha. He was pretty strong.  
  
"Sorry", Kagome replied automatically, smiling, "I'm, Kagome." The boy was taken aback by the suddenness of meeting Kagome. "Kouga", he said in quick reply to her name. "Hello Kouga", Kagome said.  
  
They stood there awkwardly for a moment, Kagome taking an odd fascination for her shoes. Kouga stared at a T-shirt, embarrassed to stare her in the face.  
  
Inuyasha broke off his conversation with Mr. Mohawk and walked toward Kagome. "Let's go" he said, looking Kouga over with a hint of disgust. "Your so rude Inuyasha, can't you see that I'm talking to Kouga?!"  
  
Inuyasha looked like he had had a heart attack (like a sweat drop dealy). He stood straight again with an expression that anyone could recognize as anger an frustration. "I said get your ass in the car or get your own damn ride home, you stupid girl!!!!" Kouga shoved him back.  
  
"I think she said she was talking to me", Kouga growled. Inuyasha almost pounced Kouga, and would have if Kagome wasn't there. "STOP" she yelled, "Both of you geez."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Fine, I'm leaving." He turned on his heel and slinked out of the shop. Even from behind, Kagome could tell that he was upset. She sighed and followed Inuyasha. Kouga was in shock. "968-4212" Kagome said as she left to catch up.  
  
She walked behind Inuyasha. "What's your problem, Inuyasha?!" she practically yelled at him. "WHAT'S MY PROBLEM?! WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He yelled loudly enough for everyone to hear, which they did, and the odd looks were endless.  
  
"You know I thought that we were going shopping, not we and that guy!" "Why do you care, you what about Kikyo?"  
  
It got silent. Inuyasha said nothing as if he were in shock. They were in the parking lot by that time. Inuyasha got in the car and started it up as Kagome got in the passenger seat. "I'm sorry", Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha said nothing.  
  
Kagome decided to (for once!) keep quiet and let him think it over. He pulled out of the parking lot. Kagome hoped that they weren't going on the rode that they had come before.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha set his keys down on the table in the living room and went straight to the kitchen, ignoring Kagome an Sango, sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
Kagome sat on the couch near to Sango, and closed her eyes, very much tired. She fell asleep, but it was quiet a while after. The last thing that she remembered was Inuyasha leaving the kitchen without looking her in the eye.  
  
Inuyasha went up the stairs, at ill ease to Miroku and Sango's room. He saw Miroku sitting in a corner, in a chair, staring at the door. Inuyasha shrugged. "What's your deal man?"  
  
Miroku looked up as if he hadn't noticed that Inuyasha was there. Maybe he hadn't noticed. "How could I be such a horrible person to want someone other than Sango", he sighed hopelessly.  
  
Inuyasha folded his arms and gave a small "hmph". "You were drunk, you didn't know what you were saying", he said after a moment of silence. "No, I was fully aware of what I said", Miroku said in a low voice, "I just wanted to get away from her, I felt like I hated her but I know that I don't.. I told her what I said but she doesn't seem too happy that I told her. I get to sleep on the couch tonight."  
  
"Ouch" Inuyasha said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Maybe Sango and I need to take a break. I don't think where as near as you and Kagome are now." He sighed.  
  
"Kagome and I are not close at all." Inuyasha said. "She seems to have taken an interest in Kouga the mall rat, or canine. Whatever." He turned and was about to shut the door, when he heard Miroku from inside his room. "Inuyasha, Kouga won't change anything to Kagome, and you should know that."  
  
Inuyasha agreed with Miroku in his head but his heart was too torn to believe it. Feh. What did he need Kagome for? He had Kikyo.  
  
He turned around and there stood Kagome. "Sorry.....about today I mean", she said quietly. Inuyasha just looked down and passed her to his room and closed the door. Kagome stood there. After a few minutes, the light in his room went out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunlight streamed through Inuyasha's window, bringing the morning light to his face. He hated mornings. Almost as much as he hated Kouga. He stretched, still dizzy. There was a light breathing noise, but Inuyasha said it was himself and refused to even get up. He closed his eyes again.  
  
The noise was still there, softer than Inuyasha's. He got weirded out. He sat up in his bed, shirtless (WHOOOO). His eyes became wide.  
  
Kagome was lying on the couch opposite his bed (how Inuyasha can afford a couch I don't know, but he's got a couch now). She looked tired; she must have slept there all night. Inuyasha was still in shock.  
  
What a weird girl. What a weird group of people that he was living with. But he liked the weird group of people that he was living with and he liked the weird girl sleeping on his couch. She cared about him and only Kikyo had before, and things were different between the two now.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and stared for a moment. Then lied back in bed and closed his eyes, feeling an overwhelming sense of comfort. He could still hear her breathing. Slow and steady. Like a lullaby.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Okay well I got so many reviews that I had to put another chappie up as promised (my promise was to do a chapter every ten reviews and I'm on sixty something or other). Well I actually took the time to do spell check and all that, Ill have to save the Inuyasha smoking issue for later and Kouga does show up more often. Sesshoumaru will show up soon as well (OH JOY =^_^= ( big seshy fan). Come again!!!!! 


	8. A walk in the park

Okay, thanks for all the nice reviews!!!! I love you guys and I'm getting like ten a day now =^_^'=. So, keep me going, keep the reviewing. I think Ill steer the story my way now, Kouga and the smoking thing will be here somewhere, but in time. K? So please review.  
  
Disclaimer: We already know that I'm not putting up disclaimers for characters anymore, but I have to say, I do not own the poptarts in this story.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Miroku was downstairs, in the kitchen trying to make waffles while he was still asleep. He pulled at the handle of the pan as he placed it above the fire in changing his mind. He felt like having pancakes, not waffles.  
  
Inuyasha stepped in the room and looked at Miroku who looked half dead from lack of sleep and the other half of his living self, drowned out in sorrow for the other night.  
  
Sango slept soundly in her room, without the cheating Miroku. Miroku wanted his bed back. (I would too)(agh, he deserves it).  
  
Inuyasha sat down at the table as if he were the customer of a fancy resteraunt and called "A streaming plate of pancakes please?!" He smirked. Miroku pulled out the pancake batter that he had set aside. "Coming right up!" he said with some enthusiasm. Who knew that cooking could make Miroku feel a bit better?  
  
There was a sizzling sound as Miroku poured the batter in the pan over the fire. "So how was last night?" He questioned with a smile across his lips. "Miroku, you pervert. You let her into my room."  
  
Miroku shrugged. "She said it was important so I gave her the key, but she never came back out." "She was sleeping on my couch", Inuyasha scratched his head and looked away. "Why did that stupid girl do something like that?"  
  
Miroku turned from his cooking to look at Inuyasha. "Gee, I wonder", he said sarcastically. "She cares about you maybe." He rolled his eyes and Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"Those couches are quite uncomfortable. I don't know why she would sleep on one." "My couch isn't an uncomfortable piece of shit like the one in the living room is." "Really? How so?" "Real leather for one." "......Wow.."  
  
There was the smell of something burning and the fire alarm sounded off. Miroku flipped out and turned around to see the burning pancakes. He pulled the pan from the stove to the sink in a panic.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes then banged his head down on the table. "Well the pancakes are no good", Miroku said. "Oh great, there goes my breakfast", Inuyasha snapped back as he walked to the pantry to get some cherry poptarts.  
  
The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Sango appeared in the doorway, followed by Kagome, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Good morning dear Sango!!" Miroku said excitedly and put a plate of toast, eggs, and bacon in front of Sango as she sat at the table. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, "Where the hell?!" he said shocked at how fast Miroku could whip up anything. Weird.  
  
"Gee thanks for breakfast", Sango said with a trace of anger still in her voice. Then gave a piece of bacon to the hungry Kagome, who ate it as quickly as she had gotten it. "Miroku didn't have the decency to make the rest of us breakfast though", Inuyasha snorted. Miroku and Sango both gave Inuyasha a mean look. No wonder they were together.  
  
Kagome looked begging into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes jokingly then smiled and gave her a poptart. Kagome smiled back. She had never seen him smile. He must have found her on the couch.  
  
She nibbled at the poptart as if it was poisoness, which it wasn't, then looked at Inuyasha whom had taken an odd fascination in his own poptart  
  
She looked at her own poptart and realized that it was almost gone. She threw the rest into the trash. "I'm bored, I want to go somewhere", She said annoyingly. "Well I'm going out for a drive if you want to come."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, whom hadn't really said anything like that before. He tried to smile. He gave a little half smile. He got up and went out the front door.  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango. Miroku gave her a little good luck wink and Sango shrugged and smiled. Kagome smiled back and left. As she went out the door, she could hear Miroku apologizing deeply and Sango accepting his apology. She smiled.  
  
Inuyasha got into the car and slammed it shut, Kagome got into the passenger seat. He turned on the stereo to hear the Japanese song "I am" (Its an Inuyasha song). He pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. Kagome slapped it out of his mouth.  
  
Inuyasha looked stunned. "It kills", Kagome shrugged. Inuyasha growled. "Stupid girl." Kagome looked offended by this time. She decided not to fight. She was too tired. Inuyasha's couch was very comfortable, but she still didn't get enough sleep either way. Inuyasha stops the car at the park and turns off the ignition. Kagome looks out the window, surprised at where they stopped. She opens the door and gets out.  
  
Inuyasha waits for her and she takes a moment to catch up with him. The air is sweet and carries the scent of daisies. The calm sound of water running under some of the parks bridges was intoxicating. Kagome sighed happily.  
  
Inuyasha just looked away from her so that she couldn't see his smile. He took a look around. Children that sized up to his waist were running around with kites and playing tags.  
  
There were also many couples there. Inuyasha smiled as he looked around some more. Not a whole lot more to look at. A little pond and a bunch of other little things. A trail that went through a small forest.  
  
Kagome just stood there somewhat shocked. Why of all places would they be there? She suddenly felt a warmth on her hand. She looked down and saw Inuyasha's hand linked to hers. She smiled warmly and blushed.  
  
Inuyasha pretended like he hadn't really noticed what he had done but Kagome saw that he was blushing just as much as she was.  
  
They walked a little ways into the forest. The sound of water was louder and clearer now and Inuyasha inhaled the deep scent of pine. Honeysuckle was everywhere.  
  
Kagome stopped over a bridge. "Isn't it lovely?" she breathed. Inuyasha nodded to her and bent over the bridge. "If you fall Ill laugh", Kagome said stubbornly. Inuyasha smirked , "I cant fall over, I'm a god."  
  
"More like a demon", Kagome replied. Inuyasha looked up at her, then back down into the creek. Kagome looked down the path and saw some very pretty violets. "Ill be back in a minute Inuyasha", she said quickly, leaving Inuyasha on that note.  
  
She jogged to the paths end and pulled very lightly at them so that she could inhale the scent. She turned to wave Inuyasha over, but he was gone. Her eyes searched for him, but she didn't see him at all.  
  
She turned back to look in another direction, but was surprised when she ended up staring right into Kouga's eyes. "Hello young Kagome", He said. "Um, hi", she replied quickly, she still searched for him quickly, looking this way and that.  
  
Kouga tried to divert her attention to him. It worked. Kagome looked straight at him with anger in her eyes. "WHAT?!" she practically yelled in his face. Kouga was stunned for a moment. Kouga pulled her close. "Ever since Ive met you Kagome, my life has been turned upside down." He pulled her closer.  
  
Kagome panicked and pushed him back. "WHERE IS INUYASHA?!" she demanded to know. Kouga shrugged. "Ask that bitch Kikyo. She's sure to know.  
  
Kagome turned and ran far away from Kouga. She yelled Inuyasha's name repeatedly. She ran down the path through the forest. Where was he?  
  
She ran for the pond. Maybe he was there. Her legs were beginning to hurt. Kouga ran faster than her and soon caught up. Running alongside her telling her that Inuyasha wasn't the one for her. "He loves Kikyo, not you!" he hollered, "You don't stand a chance against her with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome pushed him aside and he fell back. She gave a half smile. She continued farther down the path to the pond. She stopped in her tracks, shocked at what she found.  
  
Inuyasha with Kikyo in the gazebo near the pond. Hugging. Together. Kouga was right. Kagome turned and ran away. All she wanted to do was leave. She couldn't just get into the car and drive away with Inuyasha. He had the keys. Damn.  
  
She just went as far as the park went without stopping. She passed up Kouga, still lying on the ground in pain. "GAH" he said as she stepped on him on her way far away.  
  
She stopped in the forest. Where the whole ordeal began. It had been well over two hours since they came there. She turned around when she heard a rustling noise. "GO AWAY KOUGA!" she yelled as she turned. Then she stopped.  
  
Inuyasha stood there. He just gave her a somewhat puzzled look. "Sorry I was gone", he said quietly. "Kikyo pulled me over and I had to pull the girl off." He gave a small "hmph" of disapproval.  
  
Kagome was in a wave of emotions. Kouga was still there, Kikyo definitely made her point that she wasn't leaving anytime soon, and there was Inuyasha. Dumb as a rock. Kagome had nothing else to do.  
  
She ran to Inuyasha. She hugged Inuyasha and cried in his arms. She looked up at him. He looked down at her. He was so close. So close that she could just.... 


	9. Danceclub Drama!

HAHAHA! I DID IT! I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPPIE! YEA! GO ME!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah, you get the rest.. Just don't sue. I don't have any money so there's no point in suing anyway  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs. Kagome cringed as she sat on the uncomfortable cushions of the living room couch, grasping at the hem of her skirt, looking down at her lap.  
  
It had been a few hours since she and Inuyasha had wandered into the park on a whim of boredom. Everything was still fresh in her mind. She smiled every time she went over the part where she ran over Kouga. It was like rewinding and replaying in her mind, like a low quality VCR.  
  
Inuyasha was long gone. After their ordeal at the park was over, he dropped Kagome off at home and drove off with Miroku. They high-fived each other, and Kagome automatically knew that Miroku had easily figured it out. It was probably easy for him to figure it out, he was a pervert after all.  
  
She snapped back into her own mind when Sango raised her voice. "I mean INUYASHA?!" She smacked her forehead. "That guy is trouble I'm telling you! But if that's how you want it." She sighed. "I definitely didn't expect that to happen though."  
  
"Didn't expect what?" Kagome seemed lost in her own conversation.  
  
"YOU KISSED INUYASHA!"  
  
"Well, he kissed me. I think. and I smacked him off. I don't know what overcame my mind."  
  
"That is what we here at the house would call LUUUUUVVVV."  
  
Kagome smacked her forehead. "Love my butt! This is what we would call one hundred percent BULL!" Sango sighed heavily again. "Whatever you say Kagome girly." She got up and went out the door.  
  
Kagome wanted to ask where Sango was going, but held her tongue. She decided it was best not to know where she went. She was bored and didn't have a car. What was she going to do? Might as well clean up a bit.  
  
She turned on the boom box and played whatever was in the cd player. It was Missy Elliot. Kagome started to clean up as she listened to the song that played with a "slice, slice, dip, shake".  
  
She started with dusting the tables, then vacuuming the floor and cushions, then organizing everything. She kept a straight face the whole time. She was in deep thought. It was her first kiss. Of course, she didn't think that he was going to be her first kiss, but then again, she didn't think that she was going to slap him off like that.  
  
She knew that Inuyasha would never say to anyone except Miroku. And soon enough, he would have regretted it. Im sure he already did. She sighed to herself, and wiped her forehead. For a small house in California, it sure was hot inside.  
  
What else was she going to do? She was bored stiff already. She didn't have any idea of what to do. She just sighed and turned on the TV, while cutting the rest of the cigarettes in the house in half with a pair of scissors. Inuyasha didn't need them anyway.  
  
Two hours later, the screen door clacked and the front door clinged with a key. The knob slowly turned and Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Suddenly, Kagome felt like she was the third wheel in the house.  
  
"Where were you guys?" she asked all three of them. Sango just shrugged, not knowing what to say. "We were out getting coffee and looking for new nightclubs to hang out at", Miroku spoke up. "Oh", Kagome replied meekly.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO-." Inuyasha looked like he was in a huge panic. "All of my cigarettes are GONE!" "Oh, yea, I got rid of them, they aren't good for you."  
  
"You little wench", he growled at her. "Humph!" was all that she said. And she turned to leave. "  
  
"WAIT KAGOME", Sango suddenly burst out, "You have to go to this new night club!!!! Its amazing!"  
  
Kagome sat still on her own not saying anything. She didn't know WHAT to say. Sango was too tired, Miroku was a perv, and Inuyasha hated her. How did she get into this mess?  
  
"I will tomorrow Sango, I promise", she finally said after fiddling with her skirt for a few moments.  
  
"Your too tired Sango, get some rest." Sango nodded in agreement. I guess your right. We cant go to the club while we are all so tired. Her hand shook with insomnia as she clutched the coffee mug.  
  
"So tomorrow it is", she sighed and put down the coffee cup, her limbs relaxing on the couch, finding the perfect spot instantly. Kagome was not so lucky. She squirmed on the couch, searching for the perfect spot to get comfortable in.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku wandered into the livingroom.  
  
"Are you ready ladies?" Miroku asked Sango and Kagome with his most charming voice. Sango shook her head in a "no".  
  
"I'm way too tired and I'm not really dressed for it", Sango said, "I'm getting to bed, see you all in the morning." She climbed up the stairs by herself.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt threatened, being alone in the room with Inuyasha and Miroku. Then again, Miroku would make certain that Inuyasha would not touch her.  
  
"YOU LITTLE WENCH!" Inuyasha hollered at the top of his lungs. Kagome was put aback for a moment. "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO DANCING TONIGHT BUT NOOOO NOT YOU KAGOME! NOT YOU!"  
  
Kagome was suddenly outraged. "WERE GOING TOMORROW ANYWAY INUYASHA! And if you didn't want me to go then you could have just said so! You know that you are all too tired! But you don't care Inuyasha!"  
  
She stormed up the stairs and slammed her door shut, locking it securely behind her. Inuyasha just stood in the livingroom, somewhat shocked. Miroku made his way up the stairs in silence to be with his Sango.  
  
Inuyasha sighed heavily and took his leave up the stairs to his room, to get the sleep that he knew he needed, but didn't admit. He didn't have to worry about not admitting it; Kagome already did that for him.  
  
Kagome jumped into bed, laying her head on the soft pillow and burrowing under her mess of covers. Tomorrow was going to be quite different. They were all going to leave her behind to go dancing. That's okay; she would be able to find something to do WITHOUT Inuyasha.  
  
She slowly closed her eyes and listened intently to the crickets singing to the moon and faraway wolves howling. The streetlights were dim. Dimmer than normal. It was easier to sleep to..  
  
"You mean it Sango?" Kagome said happily. Sango nodded her head. "They both said that they wanted you to go and have a good time! Maybe they're not so selfish after all." Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
It was 9:30 at night. Kagome had locked herself into her room all day, ignoring the calls of Miroku and Inuyasha to come out of her holding room. But when Sango called for her, she willingly opened the door to her friend.  
  
"Were leaving in about an hour, so get ready, okay?" Sango smiled at her, Kagome smiled back. "Okay, it wont take that long." And just like that she was in and out of the shower in a flash, and then back in her room to pick out her outfit. That took longer than expected.  
  
"COME ON KAGOME WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" Sango called up the stairs and heard a muffled "okay!" behind closed doors. There was a clicking and opening of doors and Kagome appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
She made her way down slowly to observe what everyone else was wearing, and so that they could see what she chose to wear herself.  
  
She was wearing a black tank top that showed her belly button. Her jeans were low cut and flaired out at the ends, fraying. She wore clunky shoes that were black and her hair flowed freely. She wore little jewelry. A bracelet on her right arm and a necklace.  
  
She wanted them to be stunned but she wanted too much. Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention and Miroku was opening the door for Sango. Sango went out the door and into the driver seat of the jeep.  
  
Inuyasha went out the door, followed by Kagome. Miroku didn't intentionally keep the doors open for everyone. They just seem to.use it. Miroku scoffed and locked the door behind him.  
  
He walked down the front walk while Kagome was still getting into Sango's car. Her and Inuyasha sat in the back and Sango sat in the drivers seat, leaving Miroku for the passenger seat. Perfect. That left him and Sango alone.  
  
He got into the black car and shut the door behind him. He pulled back his hair and was the only one that put his seat belt on. Inuyasha stared out of the window with his normal look of anger on. Kagome watched Inuyasha and Sango. Sango was turning on the car.  
  
Miroku looked out the window and absently put his hand on Sango's leg. She looked down quizzically and looked back up to see if anyone was in her way when she pulled out.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both sat confused in the back of the car, not sure why Sango wasn't doing anything about the hand on her leg.  
  
She hit the gas pedal and went for it. The car screeched off. It felt like a racing car. Miroku was stuck to the back of the car. His hand fell off of her leg as he braced himself.  
  
Sango smirked triumphantly. Kagome snapped on her seatbelt and it took most of her energy to do so. Inuyasha tumbled over backwards and yelled for help. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at him. It was so funny!  
  
Inuyasha threw an empty water bottle that was in the back of Sango's car at Kagome. "EEP!" Kagome shrieked and ducked away from the water bottle. It was all a very funny experience.  
  
Sango's car screeched to a stop and Inuyasha flew forward and hit his head on the back of Sango's seat. Kagome didn't laugh at him this time. She just sat there and laughed on the inside.  
  
There was loud blaring music coming from the club. They all jumped out of the car and Sango led the way through the parking lot.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku followed Sango to the club. Sango opened a door went down a flight of steps. As they were walking the looked at the concrete walls with paint, pens, lipstick, or anything else that could write messages. A lot of the messages said "the underground". Must have been the name of the club.  
  
They reached their destination at the bottom of the stairs. The techno music blasted and everyone was dancing and laughing. You couldn't hear their laughter because of the music. Inuyasha walked off to his own group of friends, but Miroku stayed with Kagome and Sango.  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Miroku danced to their hearts content. Minutes passed until it had almost stretched to an hour. Kagome couldn't care less though. She was laughing and yelling at the top of her lungs just to be heard.  
  
The techno music slowed down to an unbearably slow kind of dance, meant for couples, Kagome was sure. She walked over to a table and Sango and Miroku followed. Sango looked at Kagome with a serious tinge in her. "I'm going to dance with Miroku, Kagome, go find Inuyasha, go on." She finally smiled at Kagome. Kagome couldn't smile. She was too busy blushing.  
  
She searched for Inuyasha on the dance floor. She searched around the bar, then at the tables. Where was he? The VIP section? She looked up (there are two floors to it, VIP is on the second floor). Sure enough, Inuyasha was talking to a few other people. They all looked like thugs. But there was someone else Kagome recognized. Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo was dressed in a white halter top and a red mini skirt. The only jewelry that she wore was a necklace with a large, round, pinkish jewel hanging on a chain. Her hair was in a ponytail. Inuyasha had his arms around her. He led her down the stairs to the dance floor, passing Kagome as they both went to dance together.  
  
This made Kagome feel absolutely horrible. She slumped into a chair hopelessly and sighed lightly. Sango looked up and searched for Kagome on the floor, but was fruitless in her search. She saw Inuyasha and Kikyo dancing. She gave him a disgusted look and went back to dancing with Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha must have seen the face she made because he pulled deeper into a crowd and held Kikyo tighter. Kikyo accepted the new closeness and looked up at him. He looked down at her, both unknowing that Kagome was watching. Their lips connected.  
  
Kagome felt as if she were going to burst into a thousand pieces. Her love, or how much she liked Inuyasha shattering, her heart cracking under the immense weight of rejection. She could feel her heart fall apart and crash on the floor in tiny fragments, as if it had just fallen from her own chest.  
  
She was shaking lightly, tears creeping up on her, welling up in her eyes. But someone grabbed onto her arm. The shaking stopped, the tears disappeared. She whirled around and came face to face with Koga.  
  
He looked very nice, in black everything, a wallet chain, his hair done up in a ponytail and kept up with a spiked hair band. He had a black bandana around his head to keep his bangs from his face. It was black and had a skull on it.  
  
Kagome was suddenly filled with warmth. It swept over her like a tidal wave, the thought of being loved by Koga. The thought that he cared. They both slowly walked to the dance floor, Kagome walking backwards, staying face to face with Koga. They danced.  
  
Kagome loved the feeling of his arms around her, anchoring her there so that she would not fly away. The song ended fairly quickly and went back to its fast pace. Sango returned to Kagome and they both danced. Miroku stayed with Sango to dance with her at a faster pace, as did Koga. Inuyasha and Kikyo both went back upstairs together.  
  
Who knows what they were doing, but by the end of the night, Kagome was back to her happy self, Koga had gotten closer to Kagome, which is all he wanted anyway, And Sango and Miroku had a great time together. All in all, not a bad night.  
  
Sango called Inuyasha down and they all went up the stairs and hopped into the car. Koga said goodnight to Kagome, not asking for a goodnight kiss, but getting a peck from Kagome anyways. Everyone buckled their seatbelts, including Inuyasha this time. Sango drove out of the lot and onto the main rode, heading home.  
  
Kagome stared blankly out the window. She could barely see her reflection, but what she did see is that she had been blushing. Was she blushing all night? Maybe, maybe not. Inuyasha didn't even bother to look at her. Kagome wondered why he was giving her the cold shoulder.  
  
Had she known that she had hurt him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* HA IM FINALLY DONE WITH THAT CHAPTER! Sorry its not that great, just needed to get it out of my system. Hopefully it will be better next chapter. Well, that's about it! REVIEW PLEASE! IM DYING! X_X. 


	10. Sesshoumaru

Kelly 1: Well, ITS BEEN A LONG FRIGGIN WHILE Kelly 2: Hey look! A mob! Kelly 1: Wha-AGGGH *ish mobbed by angry readers* Kelly 3: Bubbles ^_^ Kelly 1: Heeellllppppppppp meeeeeee  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter #10: Sesshoumaru*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ____________________________By Yours Truly____________________________  
  
Kelly's Note: I don't own any of these characters. You know how the disclaimers go.  
  
The following day: There was a faint ringing tone. Somewhere. Where was it? All that Kagome could see was black. Annoyed, she came to, and smacked the life out of her clock, taking an extra few minutes to wake up. She felt deaf when she lifted her head from the soft down pillow, trying to hear the footsteps on the floor below her. Kagome had become very keen on who was walking, where they were, and their possible mood, just by listening to the footsteps. It was useless. She flopped back down into bed. It was hard to keep her dry eyes closed, so she didn't fight it. The black nothingness enveloped her again.  
"KAGOME!!!!" A loud yell made Kagome even fall out of bed in surprise. A sharp pain traveled from her butt, up her spine, to her head, making her head ache. "OW, MY BUTT!" Kagome squealed, trying to clamber back into the bed, taking cover. Sango pulled the covers off of Kagome's bed, making Kagome shiver violently. "TIME TO WAKE UP! WAKEY WAKEY EGGS N' BACKEY". "What's the big idea?!" Kagome hissed as she carefully propped herself up on the bed. "Inuyasha's brother is coming for a visit TODAY! Time to clean up!" Kagome jumped up from bed.  
"Inuyasha has a brother?!" "Yea, you didn't know?" "NO!" "Oh, well I guess he likes you too much to say something." "What are you talking about?" "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru..Just don't get along very well, okay?" Kagome stayed quiet. She just sat there huddled on the bed. After a moment's silence, she opened her mouth to speak again. "I.. am going to go take a shower, then I'll help." She flipped off the mattress and continued to the bathroom to wake herself up with a hot shower.  
  
When Kagome's body emerged from the bathroom, she was wrapped in a towel and the heat filed out into the halls from all sides around her, the smoky density wafting feet from the bathroom. Inuyasha was standing in front of her, magazines in his hands. Seeing her in nothing but a towel had somehow stunned him. He said nothing, his wide eyes soaking into her eyes of surprise. "Got a problem?" Kagome demanded. Inuyasha went back to his normal expression "Tsk, yea right, idiot girl." Kagome "hmph"ed, royally miffed, and stormed off to her room.  
Kagome felt weak as she slipped into clean clothes. She had thrown on a pair of pants, put her hair up into bun, and was buttoning up a white long sleeved shirt to match the season. She threw a thin silver chain around her neck, then fastened small hoop earrings into her ears. She yawned tiredly, straightening up her room a little bit as she pressed in her left earring.  
"Sango, you needed help?" Kagome looked over at Sango as she swept the kitchen. Miroku was rummaging through the fridge. "Yea, grab a broom, or a mob, or a duster, and clean", Sango threw a feather duster to Kagome. Kagome caught it and started to dust the tops of the cabinets in the kitchen, making her way around Miroku's body. "So where is Inuyasha? Isn't he supposed to be cleaning too? It's his brother after all", Kagome said, still miffed about the shower scenario that had taken place earlier.  
"He's fixing up his room so that you can stay there at least comfortably", Sango said, throwing down the dustpan. "MIROKU! Could you at least help a LITTLE?!" Sango shouted, making Miroku jump. She pointed out the dust pan to Miroku. He jumped over to help. "What do you mean 'So I can stay there comfortably'?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at Sango, but she wasn't looking, she was busy sweeping. "Well, since your room is a lot nicer than Inuyasha's room will ever be, Miroku and I suggested that Sesshoumaru stay in your room and you stay wit Inuyasha." "YOU SUGGESTED WHAT?!" Kagome almost pounced on Sango.  
"Kagome, it's only for one day, and there's even a couch so that you can sleep separately." Kagome pouted. "Fine, but I'm still not talking to that jerk". "Great, me neither", Inuyasha stepped into the room. He tried to glare at Kagome, but it came out as a blank stare. "When is Sesshoumaru getting here?" Miroku murmured. "In a few hours, then we are going to go out to eat, then we are going to the club. You guys can come if you want, but I don't think you'd like it." "Count me out", Sango stated, "Miroku and I are going out to talk to some old friends." Miroku threw out the dirt that was in the dustpan.  
Kagome stayed quiet, thinking that he wouldn't want her around. "And what about you? Are you going to dodge it too?" Kagome stared down at her feet. "I dunno, it sounds kind of fun to meet your brother." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yea whatever", he snarled. "Get your stuff that you need, your staying in my room tonight."  
  
The grandfather clock in the hallway tolled 12 o'clock and a doorbell chimed in on the third ring. Miroku jumped for the door, but Inuyasha was faster, Kagome and Sango gathered behind the boys. Inuyasha swung the door open, taking a step back, Kagome taking a step back as well, her hands on his back to keep her balance.  
Sesshoumaru looked not much older than Inuyasha, maybe a few years. His hair was so blonde, it was white. He had an emotionless look in his eye. By his side, was a little girl. "And who the hell is this?" was the first greeting sentence that slipped from Inuyasha's lips. He glared. Sesshoumaru kept the same expression on his face. "This is Rin, I adopted her not long ago." Rin grinned a toothy smile. "She's so cute!" Kagome said. Sango said nothing. She stayed quiet and staring.  
"You're staying in Kagome's room for tonight, where's your luggage?" Miroku asked quietly. Sesshoumaru pointed to the lone bag next to him, without looking. He was starting to scare Kagome with the same emotionless stare that he kept. Miroku grabbed the bag and Inuyasha ushered Sesshoumaru into the house. Sesshoumaru kept looking straight into space. Kagome moved out of his way. His head turned and his eyes locked onto hers. A grin crept up on his face.  
"So this is the new girl? Very pretty", he seemed to survey Kagome. Inuyasha took a step between them, his back to Seshoumaru, but his head turned to look at him. "Don't you even think about it", were his lone words. Sesshoumaru shrugged and followed Miroku up the stairs to Kagome's room.  
Inuyasha took his leave, and soon Sango was gone as well, leaving Kagome, standing there, confused in every way possible.  
  
The night spread over quickly. Inuyasha had yelled for Sesshoumaru many times, but none of that woke Kagome up. She had fallen asleep on the couch long before. Her mind was hard to clear in the beginning, but when it did, she slept like a rock. Her vision was blurry as her mind whirred back to life. She propped herself up from the couch on one arm. Her vision was blurry, but her hearing was perfectly fine. "You coming to Kagome?"  
Kagome sat in the back with Rin in her lap, Sesshoumaru sat in the passengers seat, and Inuyasha sat in front of Kagome, turning the key in the ignition. The car roared to life. Kagome tried her best to become invisible. Rin had the same idea. The car was very quiet all the way to the resteraunt. When Inuyasha slammed on the breaks, Kagome knew that it was time to get out of the jeep and come out of chamelian mode.  
The meal went on as a whir of loud yelling voices and clinking silverware. Kagome's head ached with all the arguing. Kagome scooted her food around and gave Rin money for the arcade, the going with her, and taking many batchroom breaks. She feared Inuyasha. But she also feared Sesshoumaru. He didn't seem stable, and out to blame it all on Inuyasha, and it scared her.  
When dinner was over, Kagome asked to go home and promised to babysit Rin while they both went to the nightclub that had given her so many nightmares. Inuyasha dropped her off at quarter to six. Kagome went back to sleep on the couch, and Rin watched television until she had fallen to sleep as well.  
  
Inuyasha slamming the door behind him and startled Kagome as she jumped up. "AND YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" Inuyasha barked. Rin had woken up too, and she ran to Sesshoumaru, who shielded her from Inuyasha's voice. Kagome sat on the couch, listening intently. "ITS AN HEIRLOOM THAT IS DEFINETLY NOT YOURS! KEEP YOUR DAMNED PAWS OFF". Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha. "Have it your way, I'm turning in, I'll be off in the morning. And nice to meet such a lovely girl, Kagome. But I must warn you, you watch her back, things could happen."  
Inuyasha spit at him, but he was already halfway up the stairs, Rin jabbering as he was close to her always. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "I'm going to bed." Kagome stood up and followed him as to say "me too".  
  
Inuyasha lit up the room and threw off his shirt and pants, putting on a clean t-shirt. Kagome also stripped down and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Inuyasha's face grew red, seeing her in such little clothing. He settled into bed. "You can take the couch", he said. Kagome didn't make a snide remark this time around. She just nodded and turned off the light. But she couldn't go to sleep.  
At 12:00 at night Kagome's eyes flickered open. She hadn't fallen asleep yet, but she heard Inuyasha say something. Or at least she thought that she did. She perked up and stared at Inuyasha's unmoving body. He was lying on his side on one side of the bed. His hair laid about him. He hadn't bothered to tie his hair back. "Can't have it." Inuyasha murmured in his sleep. "Can't have her" he went. Kagome sat up, trying to hear better. "Kagome" Inuyasha's eyes were closed. He looked like a darling puppy. Or at least Kagome thought it. "She's mine". "Can't have". "Love". "Tooth". The tooth necklace was hanging around his necklace. Sesshoumaru wanted it. Kagome had crept so close to hear Inuyasha that she was now sitting on the bed.  
The bed was soft. Softer than hers. "Must protect Kagome" he murmured. "Kagome, help". Kagome laid out next to him. Everything seemed more comfortable. The mattress was soft, the pillows were plump, the comforter was warm, and Inuyasha lye next to her. "Shhh", Kagome whispered to the sleeping Inuyasha, "It's alright, It's okay, I'm here." "Kagome?" his voice seemed more clear and he had lost all of his anger. Kagome set her arm over Inuyasha and put her face on Inuyasha's, cheek to cheek with him. Her body was so close to his that she could feel his body he. It felt wonderful. "You smell so nice", Inuyasha slept-said. But he wasn't heard. Kagome was already fast asleep.  
But it wasn't for long. Kagome was only sleeping lightly. So she heard the door when it opened. Kagome pretended to be asleep. When she was asleep she had seemed to move from being cheek to cheek with him, to snuggling into a warm spot on his neck, his hair was covering her face. She heard a loud click. But Inuyasha continued to sleep soundly. She slowly opened her eyes, but just a little, to see who it was. It was Sesshoumaru. He was standing at the bottom of the bed.  
"Poor Inu-yasha. Such a pretty girl, such a nice life, with her. Such good friends. Too bad he won't be with them anymore. I almost feel sorry for the girl. Look at her, sleeping at his side. I haven't seen such love since Kikyo."  
A shock came to Kagome. Her eyes traveled from Sesshoumaru's face, to the gun he was holding. She flew up into a sitting position. Sesshoumaru stared coldly at her. "So you're awake? What a pity." The gun clicked again as he put his hand on the trigger. Inuyasha murmured a little and slowly opened his sleepy eyes. "Kagome?" He said as he turned his body, so that he was flat on his back. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, "WAKE UP!" Inuyasha's eyes moved to Sesshoumaru. He didn't even looked panicked, he was too tired. He didn't move.  
"Goodbye Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru grinned. He pulled the trigger. Kagome panicked. She moved quickly and felt a sharp pain in he left shoulder. Sango tackled Sesshoumaru, making him drop the gun. Kagome, scared that the bullet had hit Inuyasha and killed him, turned to Inuyasha. His face was covered in blood. Kagome was so scared that Sesshoumaru had shot him that she blacked out when she saw his face.  
  
What she didn't know was that the blood that his face was covered in was her own.  
  
"KAGOMEEEEE!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kelly 1: Sorry that it took me so long to actually get this up, I've been neglecting it, I know. But don't worry, I'm going to make the next few stories a lot more worth your time. Oh Yea, and review. Please and thank you ^_^. 


	11. Kikyo & Kagome

Kelly 1: *still shaken from mob scene* Kelly 2: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! *shakes fists violently* Kelly 1: Agh, its my fault that they aren't reviewing, really. But since it looks like I'm not going to make my 200 goal, I'm just going to go ahead and add my new chapter for your reading pleasure. Have fun. Kelly 2: I'M STILL MAD AT YOU ALL!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 11: Kikyo & Kagome*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ___________________________By Yours Truly_____________________________  
  
*this is my disclaimer*  
  
The low, quick, murmuring voices filled Kagome's mind. It didn't matter. She couldn't even think if she wanted to. But she could open her eyes and adjust to the sounds around her. Her vision was blurry and refused to clear. She could very vaguely make out the lines of Inuyasha's face, but she knew that he was there. "Kagome?! Hang on Kagome! I'm right here!" his voice rang in her ears and comforted her. His face was still bloody, she could see as her vision cleared a little.  
He was still wearing what he was wearing before she blacked out. A t- shirt and plaid boxers. His hair was still a mess. Was he okay? Had the bullet hurt him at all? Kagome's mind tried to filter these questions, but she wondered why he wasn't even flinching in pain.  
But then where was she? She could feel her body bump as if she were being wheeled on a hotel cart that carried the food to people's rooms. She realized that she was on her back. The lights above her were on the ceiling, whirring by. Doctors and nurses surrounded her. Her shoulder hurt worse than it had when she had fallen off of the big tree in her yard and landed on her shoulder. She tried to touch it, but she felt paralyzed. Then she knew. It was her. She had the bullet lodged in her somewhere, not Inuyasha. Tears started to well in her eyes. "Inuyasha, it hurts so much" she tried to say, but her voice was no more than a dull whisper and it cracked. The doctors and nurses rolled her into an operating room, trying to hold Inuyasha back. He wanted to stay by her side.  
Not far down the hall Sango and Miroku were sprinting around the halls to find Kagome and Inuyasha. They knew that Inuyasha would be angry, so they tried to listen for his voice. Sango was still in her cow pajamas with a ratty white tank top. Miroku was wearing unbuttoned pants and boxers that showed words like "I know I'm sexy" and had little hearts on them.  
Kagome could hear the people talking about her, not pressing charges, not knowing, rushed there by her boyfriend and his two friends. Kagome couldn't see Inuyasha anywhere. She became more and more panicked. Then they put a mask on her and she fell fast asleep.  
Outside, Inuyasha was still struggling against a mob of nurses. His loud, roaring voice called attention to him, and lead Sango and Miroku straight to him. Sango and Miroku took over for the mob of nurses trying to restrain him, pulling him into a small lobby and pushing him into a chair. Inuyasha's eyes darted every which way, searching for a way to get to Kagome. "CHILL Inuyasha, It's going to be okay, they are going to patch her up and get that bullet for you okay?" Miroku still held him back. Inuyasha struggled to relax, but after a few minutes all three of them were quiet. Miroku was sitting in a chair with a hard look on his face. Sango had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Inuyasha said with his head in his hands, wanting Kagome to be sleeping on his shoulder as well.  
An hour passed. Soon after, a doctor came and started to whisper to Inuyasha, who listened intently, not saying a word. Words weren't really exchanged. The doctor set his words to Inuyasha's breathing, and Inuyasha kept his mouth shut. A few minutes later, the doctor made his move down the hallway to Kagome's room, and Inuyasha followed, motioning for Sango and Miroku to come as well.  
Miroku slightly rotated his arm to wake the sleeping Sango. She moaned breathlessly, and in a raspy voice said "Where we goin' Roku?" as he pulled her up and guided her out of the lobby. Sango called Miroku "Roku" as a pet name, something cutesy. "Girls do that a lot" thought Miroku. Sango stumbled down the hall with Miroku, until he decided to carry her piggyback to keep up with Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha was out of breath. His heart was pounding. Was she okay? Where was she? Why the hell was it taking so long for them to get to her? The questions flew about in his head like monarch butterflies, coming and passing by summers end. The doctor by his side looked of a good natured man, brought up well, very clean-cut. Maybe that was a requirement for being a doctor. In all of his life, and all of the many times that he had been to the hospital, Inuyasha had never seen a scary doctor. Never. Not even one with long hair. Even the female doctors had short, shoulder-length hair.  
Room 7D was locked and Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently as the doctor snatched the keys from his white coat pocket and searched the ring of keys for the right ring. He flipped them slowly and the emotionless clanking of metal keys was keeping Inuyasha on edge. It was even hard for him to think. His heart pounded furiously, not even calmed by Miroku and Sango's presence. Miroku shifted his body under the weight of Sango, who was fast asleep on his back. "Girl ways a ton", he protested.  
The door was slowly pushed open. The doors were so well oiled that they didn't creak and wake up Kagome. It didn't really matter if they had creaked or not. Kagome was in a deep sleep, recovering from the bullet right through her shoulder, narrowly missing her heart. Resting was the best thing for her. Inuyasha took a seat right next to her. Miroku set Sango in a chair to sleep soundly, then to the sink and wet a paper towel, handing it to Inuyasha. Then he sat back down and navigated Sango back onto his arm. She muttered something that was incomprehensible, then went on sleeping.  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome's unmoving body, seeing it move so many hours earlier was making his body ache. All that he remembered was that.He went to sleep seeing her face, he dreamt about her, he could feel her skin rubbing against his late at night, could feel her breathing on his neck, and he wakes up and there she is, as beautiful as ever, resembling Kikyo in every way. Kagome was like, almost, a rebound girlfriend, except for that she wasn't his girlfriend and he never admitted anything to her, nor she him. Things were going just fine until Sesshoumaru showed up. Then he had to mess things up, as always. He kept remembering. Sesshoumaru and Naraku. They took away his precious Kikyo. Why? Why did they have to cause him so much pain and suffering? For the love of god, why?  
"What are you thinking about?" Miroku's voice penetrated Inuyasha's mind. He snapped back into reality, back into is seat, back next to Kagome, still lying still and silent. "Huh?" The word to a while to force up through his mouth. "I said, what are you thinking about?" "Nothing. Why the hell is it any of your business?" "Because it's about Kikyo. And Kagome." Inuyasha held his tongue, sporting a troubled look upon his once blank face. "I know the two share more similarities than looks, Inuyasha, but you must put your faith in Kagome, because that is where you went wrong with Kikyo." "And how the hell is it your business?" "Because Kagome is my business. And Naraku as well."  
Miroku suddenly went into daydreaming about his memories, talking it all out with Inuyasha, making him see what was happening. Inuyasha raised his voice every so often, but mostly kept his voice to a dull roar, to not wake Sango or Kagome, and because he knew what Miroku was saying was right. They talked for hours on end about Kikyo, Naraku, and everything else that was going wrong in the picture. How Kagome helped, but how she hurt also. Sango slept soundly on Miroku's shoulder the whole time, oblivious to the fact that her name was also mentioned in the madman's tale as well.  
Memories were woven and reformed to create the perfect memory of how things really did happen. No more imagining that it didn't. Kikyo and Inuyasha were close, Inuyasha messed up, Naraku and Sesshoumaru took advantage of the situation, and Kikyo.  
  
It was nearly dawn when Sango started to stir. Her eyes were heavy as she dug her face into Miroku's neck, hiding from the light. Miroku smiled pleasantly at the sleepy eyed girl that would be so easy to take advantage of at the moment. But he didn't even have the chance to try, because he was side-tracked by Kagome's voice.  
"Inu-yasha?" the voice called, and almost echoed in the empty room. Inuyasha was looking down into Kagome's face, stunned. Kagome looked half dead, her pupils were dialated and uncaring. She turned her head from Inuyasha and forced herslelf to sit up. Inuyasha put his hand behind her back to try and help her. "If you think Ive got a backless gown on, then you've got the wrong idea buddy", she snipped at him sharply. "What the hell is your problem?!" Inuyasha demanded off the bat, reverting to his old, careless self. "You're my problem!" Kagome hollered, making a scramble out of bed as quickly as she could. She wasn't very mobile. That was easy to see. But Inuyasha didn't force her back, and neither did anyone else. They just kind of sat there and stared. They didn't care enough to do anything. Inuyasha just stared, dazed and confused. "Kagome, what are you talking about?" "You two-timing piece of crap!" "KAGOME! What is going on?!" "Ask KIKYO! Maybe she would know!" Nothing registered in Inuyasha's mind. She wasn't making sense. She was delusional. And here he was, letting her stomp off down the hall of the hospital, all in a tizzy. He pointed his index finger at Miroku. "YOU! Don't move! Don't leave! I'll be back in a minute after Kagome and I have a little talk." Sango gripped Miroku's arm, hugging it tightly. Miroku nodded pathetically as Inuyasha stormed out the door after Kagome. "KAGOME! YOU GET BACK HERE!"  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulder and shoved her against the wall. She writhed in pain. Her shoulder had also hit the wall and her eyes were scrunched up in pain and fear.Like when there were lightning and thunderstorms. Inuyasha loosened his grip, then slowly, let go of her arm, not wanting to touch her. "YOU DID IT! YOU MADE KIKYO THE WAY THAT SHE IS! SHE LOVED YOU BUT YOU TREATED HER LIKE SHE WAS PORCELEAN. YOU COULDN'T LET HER GO OUT ON HER OWN WITHOUT NEEDING TO BE BY HER SIDE! SO YOU GOT IN A FIGHT! AND SHE LOVED YOU AND YOU LOST ALL RESPECT FOR HER. SO SHE WENT CRYING TO NARAKU AND HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER! AND YOU LET IT HAPPEN. NOW SHE HATES YOU! SHE HATES ME! SHE HATES US!"  
Kagome took a deep breath, holding in all of her melodramatic tears in. "You HEARD?!" Inuyasha barked. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU HEARD AND YOU ACTED LIKE YOU WERE ASLEEP JUST TO GET THIS DIRT ON ME! YOU BITCH!"  
  
There was a long silence. Kagome looked down at the floor, not saying a word. Just standing there, looking like a sorrowful slave to Inuyasha. "If I had known that I would be almost exactly like Kikyo with you..THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE EVER LOVED YOU!" Her face was red with anger as she did the unexpected. She put her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders, got in close to his face. Their noses were touching, and Kagome could feel his breathing. Kagome..  
  
Pushed Inuyasha away from her, ran down the hall, kicked Sango and Miroku out of the room, and slammed the door shut, barricading the door with a chair.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the floor against the wall, stunned. Was that really him? Was that really her? What was going on in this messed up world? What? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ R/R folks! 


	12. Run For Him

Kelly 1: Hope you like, I don't have much else to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 12: Run for him~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ By me.  
  
"Kagome, do you need your pillows fluffed anymore?"  
  
Kagome was laid out on the couch, her new home for the time being. She didn't have enough energy to trudge up and down the stairs to her room and back every day, so she would have to make due with the couch.  
  
Inuyasha had left the house after the hospital outburst. Kagome didn't know where he went. She was worried, even though her cold outer shell didn't say so.  
  
"Oh. No thanks Sango, I'm fine."  
  
Sango scrunched her face into a confused smile, then sat on the loveseat, flipping on the television, the rhythmically scanning the channels. Kagome's whole body felt weak, but she didn't hurt that much, other than small twinges of pain she felt when she moved, or laid on her side.  
  
Miroku practically fell down the stairs, or so it seemed. His footsteps were so rapid and loud, Kagome couldn't tell. Either way, there he was at the foot of the stairs. Kagome gave him a quick glance, then stared at the TV.  
  
"Sango, can I talk to you for a moment?" Miroku said to her, his voice staying in one tone. Sango shook her head, "No, if it's anything about this crazy house, which I'm guessing it is, Kagome has the right to hear it too." Miroku rolled his eyes, annoyed at his hubby, but Sango caught him last minute to glare.  
  
"Fine. We don't exactly know where Inuyasha is, but we know that it must not be good now." "Why not? Maybe he's just camping out at a hotel for a while to cool off" "Not even close." "Maybe he's staying with Kikyo", Kagome said coldly. "Possibly, but I doubt it. He couldn't have gone to a hotel because his wallet is here, and he left all of his money and his atm card here, I doubt he's at Kikyo's because she's hanging around Sesshoumaru now, and even worse, he took his gun with him."  
  
Kagome sat upright. A sharp jolt of pain attacked her shoulder immediately. "So he's just running around with a gun?!"  
  
Miroku shrugged. "I don't know what exactly he's doing, but it can't be good. I'm going out to look for him tonight. I wanted to ask Sango if she wanted to go with me tonight."  
  
"I need to come too Miroku, we have to find him, and it's my fault that he left in the first place."  
  
Miroku opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Sango's sweet, caring voice.  
  
"Of course you can come with us Kagome, you have a right to."  
  
Kagome nodded, satisfied, and laid back down on the couch. Miroku sat with Sango on the loveseat and cuddled with her as they watched "Oprah". Somewhere along the line, Kagome started to doze, worried where Inuyasha was. "Where are you Inuyasha? Where did you get to?", are the last things that flashed in her mind before she fell into a deep dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the other side of town, Inuyasha had just woken up. His hair was a mess, and the mad rush of cars passing above him had annoyed him to the waking point. "Noisy Overpasses", Inuyasha muttered, then walked slowly down the side of the road, hoping to get to a gas station to clean himself up a little.  
  
Tonight he had a few things to do. It was payback time for Sesshoumaru, and time for Kikyo and he to fix things. It was time for a change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doorbell rang, waking Kagome from her dreams. Sango and Miroku were in the basement, doing some cleaning. Kagome slowly got up from the couch, hearing footsteps going up to the main floor to answer the door.  
  
"I got it!" Kagome yelled. The footsteps paused for a long moment, then trudged back down the stairs. Kagome unlocked the door's many bolts. She opened the door.  
  
Kouga's face shined past the screen door. He was holding flowers. Twelve red roses.  
  
Kagome slowly opened the screen door, allowing him to come in. She walked back to the livingroom, him following. She sat on the couch. He took up a space on the loveseat.  
  
"I heard about the hit that you took for that mutt, Inuyasha", those were the first words that came from Kouga's lips. Kagome just nodded. "Look, maybe he's not for you, can't you at least give me a chance?" Kouga's face looked at her pathetically. He looked like a puppy. His hair was pulled up in a ponytail, a leather patterned ponytail holder keeping it in place.  
  
Kagome leaned closer to him. "Maybe I should." she said softly. Kouga's face came closer to her own. She could feel his breath on her. Warm.  
  
Kouga looked into her eyes and put his hand below her chin, bringing her lips closer to his. So gentle.  
  
"You don't need that mutt anyway, what has he ever done for you? Nothing.That's what."  
  
Kagome's eyes turned cold on his. Their lips were so close. She pulled back, and with a sudden spur of energy, she grabbed Miroku's car keys on the coffee table and sprang for the door.  
  
She raced down the pathway and jumped in Miroku's car. She shoved the keys in the ignition and turned them. The car roared, and didn't have time to dull, because Kagome had already raced off down the street.  
  
Kouga sat in the livingroom bewildered at what happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A sad, lonely song came over the radio, taking hold of Kagome's emotions.  
  
"Lets go back, back to the beginning"  
  
She raced through the neighborhood. All the houses looked the same.  
  
"Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned"  
  
She ran over a dead tree branch in the middle of the street, deaf to the cracking sound it made when it split in two.  
  
"Cause perfect, didn't feel so perfect"  
  
She was even deaf to the sound of thunder above her head. There was no rain yet, but the dark clouds loomed over her.  
  
"Trying to fit a square into a circle, Was no life"  
  
She got onto another road. It was empty, no one, nothing on the roads. She kicked up the speed to as fast as she could go and raced down the street to wherever the road would take her.  
  
"I defy"  
  
The car pulled faster and faster down the road, pushing Kagome back in her seat. Small rain drops started to dapple the car. She started to feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She wiped them off and forced herself not to.  
  
She was forced to slow down as she came closer and closer to the cityscape. Cars crowded the dark tunnels. Kagome knew that it was the best time for her to start searching.  
  
She did search, but in an almost violent way, she tore through empy parking lots, searching for any sign of Inuyasha. Her mind was swimming, she felt like she was in a horror movie. Her heart raced faster and faster every time she turned up nothing.  
  
Time was starting to wear, and the rain was falling harder on the car. She overturned any alleys and lots that there were, and was starting to give up hope. Her hands were still shaking with fear that she would never find him. The odds were against her, but she must defy them. She HAD to. Statistics meant nothing.  
  
It was dark, pitch black. Rows of warehouses lined both sides of the street, and at the very end of the rows was a large overpass, cars bustling overhead, but none under. None but her own car.  
  
She drove between all of the warehouses, searching. She sighed, knowing that she would never find him, close to giving up. She still had so many places to look. But she didn't know.  
  
Upon the last row of warehouses, all there was, was grass. She had to slowly drive, not to damage Miroku's car any more than she already had. But then.There he was.  
  
Standing under the overpass.  
  
He had a black eye that was even bleeding, like his lip, and the cuts on his arms. He had another bruise on his face and his hands were muddy. He looked dazed at the headlights shining in his face. He staggered back. Then stopped. His one good eye could just barely see the figure in the car, Kagome.  
  
"Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams. Let it wash away my sanity. 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder. I wanna scream. Let the rain fall down. I'm coming clean"  
  
The words played over in over in Kagome's head. That song.  
  
She jumped out of the car, her heart beating rapidly. Running for Inuyasha, what would she do? Would she yell, scream, smack him, kiss him?  
  
She stopped in front of him, just looking at him.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha started.  
  
Kagome hugged him tightly, the tears just started to roll down her cheeks. "Stupid! Why?! Why did you do something so stupid?!" she yelled to him, keeping him close in a hug, tears still falling freely.  
  
Inuyasha's tense body loosened. He wrapped his arms around her shivering body. "Kagome."  
  
And the song still played in her head.  
  
"Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ R/R as usual pleasy! 


End file.
